The Four Elements
by Bladefire
Summary: Four powerful mutants are chased south by people who want them for their powers. During all this just who do they happen to run into? Why the X-men of course!! R&R please!!!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own X-men or the character Draco. X-men belongs to someone rich and Draco is one of my friends. Everything else is mine.   
  
The Four Elements  
By: Bladefire  
  
"You freak!"   
A beer can sailed through the air but fell several meters short of it's target. It's target being a purple haired teenager.  
"You filthy mutant!" A thrown flowerpot followed a woman's voice. But it fell short of the girl. It was too dark to aim for a girl in a black cloak. The girl stumbled away from the farmhouse.  
"I don't want to see you around here, Amanda. Is that understood? I don't have a daughter anymore. Now get off my property." Her father's slurred speech was punctuated with a gunshot. The girl ran using the moonless night to evade her father's gunshots rather than her powers. She ran down the empty gravel road until she couldn't see the lights of the farmhouse. She ran until she had to stop for a breath. Amanda wrapped her black cloak around herself tightly to ward off the cold air. Her hood was pulled up to conceal her yellow cats' eyes and purple hair. I should have known they'd find out. Maybe I should be glad they didn't find out about the rest of it, she thought. She turned around and glared back down the gravel road. Flipping out because they had seen my eyes, tail and claws is much better than them killing me because I can become a cat. I'm so glad they didn't see that part. Amanda turned back around and started for the main road. I can't go back, the only way to go is forward. With a heavy sigh for a past she was determined to forget she started for the future.  
  
A year later  
  
Amanda trudged down the snow-covered road. She huddled into her well-worn cloak. Her head was bent against the wind. She had spent last winter as someone's pet, but this winter the last town she had walked into had been very hostile. They'd done everything short of physically running her out of town. Amanda stumbled over something hidden in the snow. She leaned down and brushed the snow away. What ever she had stumbled into had been too soft for a rock. Her gloved hands touched something soft. She brushed the last of the snow away, revealing a shivering raven.  
"Awe, you poor thing." Amanda gently picked up the exhausted bird and started looking for a place to stay. She held the bird close to her body trying to warm it up. She continued to walk against the storm. Amanda wasn't sure how long she walked with the bird in her arms but she was grateful when she saw a cave off to the side of the road.  
Using abilities she had gained in the past year, Amanda made sure there wasn't anything hibernating in the cave. She had developed a startling array of gifts. There was her cat like looks, and her shape shifting ability to begin with. Then there was the telekinesis and telepathy with animal and human. She was learning to block out both abilities. She didn't want to hear everyone's thoughts.  
After determining that the cave was safe, Amanda trudged across the snow-covered road and through the deep snow bank until she reached the safety of the cave. As soon as she was out of the wind she was able to relax. She shook the snow off and moved as far into the cave as she could. She pulled off her thick well-worn cloak and wrapped up the bird before settling him on the ground. She dropped her pack on to the ground and sorted threw it. She found her lighter and t hen dragged some of the dry branches that littered the cave floor together and started a fire. Amanda sat huddled close to the fire, sunglasses and gloves still on. Her black jeans started to steam as the fire dried them. The barren cave grew warmer and still the bird didn't stir.  
"Came on you crazy bird. Wake up!" She pleaded, "What were you thinking flying around in a storm?"   
The bird twitched at the sound of her voice. So she kept talking.  
"Come on Raven. Wake up. Don't make me use my telepathy. I can't stand using it. All those voices hurt." Amanda paused to poke the fire before continuing, "My name is Amanda. Your lucky I found you. Please get better. I don't want you to die." Amanda moved closer to the black bird. It was moving restlessly now. Its body seemed to be growing. The bird grew paler and then grew longer until a man lay on the ground wrapped in her cloak.  
"Oh my!" Amanda stared at the man. He was like nothing she had seen before. Instead of arms the man had two great golden wings. His long golden hair had feathers randomly braided into it. His golden eyes rolled around wildly and he started to thrash around.  
"Hey! Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." Amanda tried to hold the man but she didn't want to hurt his wings. Somehow her sunglasses were knocked off her face revealing yellow catlike eyes. The young man froze. Amanda released her hold on the man.  
"That's better. Don't thrash around. You'll really hurt yourself. What's your name?" Amanda moved away from the man and closer to the fire.   
"My name is Brandon but most people call me Whitewing."  
"All right Whitewing. My name's Amanda."  
The man smiled weakly, "I know. I heard you talking. Did you know that you're a telepath?"  
"Don't remind me." She scratched the back of a gloved hand absently.  
"It's warm enough in here to take the gloves off." Whitewing wrapped the cloak around himself as he wriggled closer to the fire.  
"I'm fine with them on." Amana hid her hands under her knees.  
"Sorry, but anything you have won't surprise me." Whitewing poked the tip of a wing out from under the cloak, "Remember the wings?"  
Amanda hesitated for a moment. Then reluctantly she pulled off the black gloves revealing slim pale hands, with fingers that tapered off into sharp claws. From around her waist her long fuzzy purple tail unwound. She draped it around she legs, keeping it out off the dirt.  
"Hmmm, A regular cat lady." Whitewing grinned.  
Amanda rolled her eyes, "You have no idea. This part of the mutant thing I don't mind but the rest... I don't know."  
She started moodily into the fire. They were both silent for a while and then Whitewing looked around.  
"Did you happen to see a small bag when you found me?"  
Amanda looked up, "No."  
"Oh." Whitewing looked rather disappointed.  
"Why? Was it important?"  
"No. Just some stuff." Whitewing settled down on his side, back to the fire, "The snow has stopped. We can rest and continue on later." he suggested with a yawn.  
"We?" Amanda looked at Whitewing's back, "What do you mean we?"  
"Well. It'll be safer if we travel together. We're two freaks. We can't afford to let people see us."  
"I know. People don't like me when they don't even know about me." Amanda prodded the fire with a long stick. Neither said anything. Amanda listened as Whitewing's breathing evened out, signalling that he was asleep. She glanced at the winged man and then at the cave mouth. The snow has stopped, Amanda thought, that bag sounded important. It was my fault. I didn't look. Amanda stood and moved to the cave entrance. She willed herself into her cat form. She stepped lightly onto the snow. She pushed her small black body through the snow. She ran back to where she had first found the bird and started to look around. Her thick fur kept her warm but not for long. Eventually the cold started getting to her. She was about to turn her back when her paw landed on something soft under snow. Reluctantly she used her telekinesis to raise a small bag. Then as the snow started falling Amanda began to leap threw the snow the bag following being.  
When Amanda reached the cave she was shaking from the cold. The bag fell to the ground and Amanda followed.  
"My bag wasn't that important." came Whitewing's soft voice.  
Yeah, right. She thought, as soft-feathered wings lifted her up.  
"No, I mean it. It's not worth risking your life over."  
Amanda yowled; she had not said that aloud.  
"Oops, Cat's body & cat's don't talk right." Whitewing sat down by the fire with cloak still wrapped around him and with Amanda's feline body buried in the warmth of his wings.  
"Did I forget to mention I am a telepath?" Whitewing asked. Amanda looked up with an annoyed expression on her face. Her whiskers twitched.  
/You did./ Amanda replied reluctantly using her own gift.  
"How many more gifts do you have locked away, hmmm? Beside the telekinesis, shape shifting and the looks.  
/Just telepathy with animals and with humans./ Amanda admitted. She leapt out of Whitewing's wings and landed near the fire. She concentrated on her proper form.  
"Can I have my cloak back now? You're warm enough."  
Whitewing grinned, "But I'm in jeans and a tank top. I'll freeze."  
"Then get a blanket out of my pack. I want my cloak."  
"Yes, sir." he handed her the cloak and then rummaged through her backpack until her found the blanket.  
"So what are you doing all the way out here?" Whitewing asked casually.  
"I could ask you the something." Amanda replied.  
"Ah, but I want to know more about you."  
"I don't want to talk about me so just drop it."  
There was silence for a moment but then Whitewing started talking again.  
"So how old are you?"  
Amanda glared at the young man beside her, "Can't you be quiet for just a little while?"  
"Nope. I'm curious about you. Where are you from?"  
Amanda refused to answer. She just strengthened her mental barriers and decided to wait out Whitewing's questions.  
"...I've been all over the place. My parents were always on the move. Being mutants didn't help. We had to move before anyone found out. They were killed in a car accident several years ago and I've been on my own ever since." Whitewing stopped talking for the first time in several hours.  
"I'm sorry." Amanda said in the silence, "About your parents."  
"It's alright. What about you?"  
Amanda rolled her eyes, "You don't give up do you?"  
Whitewing shook his head cheerfully.  
"Fine. I'm 18, a year younger than you, my parents threw me out. I'm from up north. I've spent the last year traveling around northern BC because I have nothing better to do. There, is that what you wanted to hear?"  
"Not really. I had hoped for a more cheerful tale but there isn't much that either of us can do about that." Whitewing stretched out then curled up more comfortably against the cave wall, the wool blanket wrapped closely around him.  
"Why haven't you ever gone south?"  
"I don't know. Never thought about it." Amanda replied, "Why?"  
"Well, I was thinking about heading south where it's warmer. Do you want to come?"  
"I guess so. But only if you'll let me go to sleep now." Amanda complained.  
"I guess that would be alright." Whitewing replied grinning from ear to ear.  
Amanda just rolled over onto her side. She wanted nothing more to do with the birdman for the rest of the night.  
Much to Whitewing's joy they did go south. Whitewing had become an eagle and with Amanda in her bag as a cat, lightening the load with her powers, they flew south. They spent the days at a town where Amanda would scrounge for food as a cat. Bringing back what she could for Whitewing and the nights were spent traveling south. One day a week or two since they had met they stopped at a gas station in a small town. It was no more than a truck stop.  
/Do we have to stop here?/ Whitewing asked.  
/Yes, I want to use a proper bathroom and wash up. It's a girl thing./ Amanda replied as she stepped out of the bushes and headed for the bathroom. She really wanted to wash her hair and face. Weeks spent traveling without proper hot water was disgusting.  
/You've washed at every river and stream we stopped at. How much cleaner can you get?/ Whitewing asked from his perch in the trees.  
/It's called hot water and soap!/ Amanda walked around to the back of the gas station where the bathrooms were kept. She rounded the corner and froze. Okay. This is something I didn't need to run into, Amanda thought as she stared at the people gathered in a circle around two teenagers. She moved back into the shadows not wanting to draw attention to herself. She watched the group carefully, looking for a chance to move away.  
"...come on. You're mutants, just like us. The brotherhood is the safest place for us. Humanities days are numbered. We're going to rule the world." One black clad figure proclaimed importantly.  
"I don't think so. You're nuts if you think mutants will rule the world. I don't want any part of your insanity. Draco and I just want to be left alone." The blue haired teen said softly.  
"Can't do that." Said another of the black clad men, "The boss wants telepaths and your them."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." snapped a fiery redhead. She wore loose baggy clothes and silver goggles sat on her head.  
"My power is fire. Want to see?" without waiting for an answer the girl threw a fireball at the nearest person. But the fire was extinguished midair.  
"We don't care. The boss wants you." some guy with more arms than an octopus moved forward.  
"Hey, back off. Don't make me fry you." The girl warned.  
"No worries of that happening. Your flames can be stopped before they do us harm." said the many armed one.  
"Then let's try Ice." the blue haired teen held out his hand. A white frost left his hand and ice formed up on the ground, encasing the men's feet in ice.  
"Hey!" yelled one of the groupies. The two teens ignored them as they to edge away from the men.  
"Stretch! Get them!" Yelled the octopus look alike.   
A tall slim man nodded and literally stretched over to the two teens and wrapped his arms around them several times.  
The leader started issuing orders to get rid of the ice. But a hawk's battle cry interrupted him.  
Amanda groaned, she had hoped to stay out of it. She pulled off her gloves just as Whitewing attacked Stretch. Amanda threw herself into the battle. Someone had managed to thaw the ice and so she had to deal with a hairy guy with to many muscles and another guy who's voice was being used as a weapon before she could make it to Stretch. Whitewing had disappeared and Amanda was thankful. She didn't want him to get hurt. She sunk her claws into Stretch who shrieked, letting go of the other two teens.  
"Ken! A little cover please?" the girl asked.  
Ken the blued haired boy nodded. A thick fog covered everything.  
"Come on panther lady person. Let's get going." The girl grabbed Amanda by the arm and pulled her away leaving the men to fumble around in the fog by themselves.  
When Amanda was finally able to break free of the others girl's grasp they were far enough away to avoid anyone following them.  
"Hey, thanks for the help back there. I wasn't sure how we were going to get out of there. My name's Laura but everyone calls me Draco it means Dragon and this is my friend Ken or Illusion. He's a little on the quiet side. So what's your name, Catseye? And I could have sworn I saw a hawk."  
"You did." Came Whitewing's voice before Amanda could answer. He jumped down from a branch using his wings to slow his decent. He dropped two packs oh the ground.  
"My names Brandon but you can call me Whitewing. And this is Amanda but Catseye is a good name for her."  
"I don't think so." Amanda growled.  
"Don't mind her. She's always a little grumpy." Whitewing said with a grin.  
Draco giggled, "Kind of like Illusion here. He's a quiet person."  
"Must you keep calling me that?" Ken asked, "My name is Ken."  
"That's nice." Draco patted Ken on the shoulder.  
"So, where are you to heading?" Whitewing asked.  
"I don't know. We haven't really decided. We thought we'd just wander around, maybe make our way to some major sights like Hollywood, the Big Apple, Disneyland, you know stuff like that." Draco shrugged, "It's not much of a plan but your welcome to join us."  
"I have a funny feeling we should. Those guys were after you because they thought you were telepaths."  
"We are telepaths." Ken explained, "Draco has the flame thing, telepathy and she can heal others. I freeze things, cast illusions like the fog and I'm a telepath."  
"Oh, Do you know why they were after you?" Whitewing quickly told them about his and Amanda's powers, "...and I can astral project, well that's what the technical term is. It the thing you saw earlier."  
"Cool." Draco grinned.   
Ken rolled his eyes, "Grow up Draco." He turned to Amanda, "We don't know why they came after us or how they knew we had powers. We stopped to use the bathroom and they jumped us."  
"So Catseye, are we traveling together?" Draco asked.  
"Are you going to keep calling me that?"  
"Yeah, it's cool."  
"Than no."  
"Oh, come on Amanda. It'll be fun." Whitewing pleaded looking at her with his great golden eyes.  
Amanda scowled, "Oh alright. But if I end up choking her it'll be all your fault."  
Whitewing put a wing around Amanda's shoulder. "I'll keep you from choking her." He promised, "Though you might end up using me as a scratching post."  
Amanda smiled faintly, "I wouldn't hurt you. I would have to walk if I did."  
Whitewing rolled his eyes, "Thanks, I feel so appreciated."  
"You're welcome." Amanda picked up her pack along with Whitewing's, "We have a few hours of daylight left. Let's get as far from here as possible. Whitewing, will you keep a look out for us?"  
"Sure thing." Whitewing launched himself into the air and turned himself into a hawk.  
"Yay!!!" Draco cheered, "We're going to have so much fun."  
The three started walking with Whitewing sailing through the air above them.   
  
TBC...  
  
I don't know about this. I started it and now I'm wondering what the hell is wrong with me. Oh well. Draco threatened me (again) to write it because she's in it. Now she won't leave me alone so you can expect regular updates if you actually liked it. R&R please, I'd like to know if it's any good. 


	2. Chapter 2

I have already stated all my disclaimers. At least I think I did. I don't own X-men or Ken or Draco. I own Amanda cause that's ME!!! And I own Whitewing cause I made him up. Draco's a friend (go read her stuff it's under Draco Motomiya) and Ken's from Digimon so there.  
If you do (for some strange reason) review, don't flame. I don't like it. I don't mind constructive criticism.  
  
The Four Elements  
By: Bladefire  
  
/Come on. You three are to slow./ Whitewing sailed above them as they walked down the street.  
Amanda just growled. Draco glanced at the cat on her shoulder. In the past couple weeks the hyper teen had noticed that Amanda had only used her mental powers when she had something important to say or if something needed to be done.  
Ken rubbed his hands together, "Why are we here? It's cold. We could have been in Hawaii or something."  
/In the bag./ Amanda said shortly.  
Ken stopped and glanced at the black cat before swinging his bag off his shoulder. He opened it and pulled out Amanda's pack.  
/In the side pocket./   
Ken rummaged through her pack and then pulled out a pair of royal blue gloves a blue and red toque and a black scarf.  
/The gloves are for Ken, the toque is for Draco and the scarf is for Whitewing./ Amanda sounded a little embarrassed or nervous, Draco couldn't tell which.  
"You made them?" Draco asked as she pulled her toque on over her spiky hair.  
/Yeah./ Amanda admitted.  
/Hold mine up!/ Whitewing ordered.  
Ken obediently held up the scarf as if to show Draco.  
/Pretty./ Whitewing complimented.  
"We didn't get you anything and you went to all this trouble." Draco looked a little depressed.  
Amanda managed to shrugged her tiny cat shoulders.  
Ken packed away the scarf and then pulled on his gloves. He slung his pack over his shoulder once again. They stared walking down the main street of New York.  
"We've got to find a place to hide out. That last attack was a little to close for comfort." Ken said quietly.  
Draco had to agree. Several days past they had run into a band of mutants who had been 'recruiting'. They had barely gotten way. It had been one of the many close calls in the past year. I don't think I can handle any more close calls, not if I want to leave anyone alive. Draco shook off that train off thought and paid attention to the conversation going on around her.  
/You need a place out of the way. Like a high school or something./ Whitewing suggested.  
"No, that's not asking much." Draco muttered, "You want me to go back to school? This sucks!"  
"We wouldn't be able to anyway. We'd need a place to stay and we'd need school fees." Ken pointed out.  
Draco brightened for a moment and then scowled, "Oh, wait a minute. I think I have some kind of relation that lives out here."  
Amanda looked at Draco, curious in spite of herself.   
"I don't know. I've got a book my mom gave me that lists all relevant information on all my relatives."  
/There's a park ahead. You can stop in there to rest./ Whitewing reported.   
Ken and Draco followed Whitewing's directions until they came to a park. They sat on a bench and Amanda leapt off Draco's shoulder. The red head took off her pack and started rummaging through all the clothes, blankets and other odds and ends. Finally she held up a small purple book, green eyes flashing with triumph.  
"Here it is!" she started flipping through if, "Hmmm, let's see. I was sure there was someone...Ah ha! I have an Aunt Sylvia in the county."  
"Isn't she the one who visited every Easter? I used to see her in your back yard hiding chocolate for you to find." Ken grinned, "She was kind of fun."  
"She's also very traditional. She doesn't like mutants like my mom. She doesn't know that I'm a mutant. Mom and Dad didn't get a chance to tell them before they died." Draco stared at the ground not really seeing it.  
Ken patted her on the shoulder while Amanda brushed past her ankles as only a cat could. Whitewing settled on a branch with several other crows.  
/So, where are we headed?/ Whitewing asked.  
"To my aunts, but she doesn't like mutants." Draco looked upset, "I'm sorry but that's the best I can do."  
"It's alright Draco. Whitewing and Catseye can stay the way they are now and act as pets." Ken assured.  
/Pets?/ Whitewing gave an exaggerated mental sigh, /If I must./  
/You do./ Amanda sat on the sidewalk.  
They planned and plotted for the next hour. Finally they decided to send Draco and Ken on the bus with Amanda while Whitewing followed. Amanda refused to fly now that she didn't have to. They found the proper bus and leapt on. They had a long ride ahead of them.  
***** Interlude********  
"You wanted to see my Charles?" a big burly man walked along a suspended metal path.  
"Yes, Cerebro has detected several new mutants all heading this way."  
"Do I prep the X-jet?"  
"No, I think they're stopping here. But Cerebro can't find out anything about four of them. The others are all part of the Brotherhood. Login, I want you to start the training programs again. When the students go back to school, there's going to be trouble."  
"There always is. Is Magneto behind this one too?" The tall blue haired man looked like he wanted to squash something. The other man, Charles turned his wheel chair around after putting a silver helmet down on a control table.  
"I think so; he's been far too quiet these last few months."  
The two men left the metallic room. The door slid shut behind them.  
"Looks like he's been gathering an army. I wonder if Mystique knows?"  
"It would be interesting to find out." Charles sent his wheel chair forward leaving Login to start planning the next training section. Charles Xavier directed his wheelchair into an elevator. The doors closed behind him but he hardly noticed. His mind was occupied with the four mutants that Cerebro had difficulty with. He had to wonder what kind of powers these four had if they could block Cerebro's power.  
*******End Interlude*********  
The bus pulled away from the curb leaving Draco and Ken behind with Amanda draped around Ken's neck. Draco was in the lead as they both started walking up the snow covered sidewalk.  
"Do you know where we're going?' Ken asked.  
"Of course. We're not that far." Draco paused turning to face Ken, "Do you think that Whitewing is alright?'  
"I'm sure he's fine." Ken stopped next to Draco, "If he doesn't show up by morning then we'll find him."  
Draco smiled, "Okay. This way." Draco turned and headed up the street dragging Ken and a silent Amanda behind her.  
Whitewing landed on a think branch of a tree that stood by a town house. The neighbourhood was dark; a crescent moon provided the only light. Whitewing dismissed his hawk form in favour of a barn owl. With the owl's incredible eyesight Whitewing could see everything around him. He could see from the road the yard and to the beige house.  
/Is this the house?/ Whitewing thought aloud.  
"Yeah, You got the right place."  
Whitewing looked up at the sound of the familiar voice.  
/Amanda?/  
"Yeah." Amanda swung down to a lower branch. She was in her human body, her claws and tail steadying her in the tree.  
/Good. I don't think I could fly any further./ Whitewing settled down, fluffing up his feathers.  
"The others are sleeping in a two bed guest room on the main floor."  
/Aww, how cute./ Whitewing replied with a mental yawn, /Will you keep watch tonight. I'm so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open./  
"Sure. It's no problem." Amanda headed higher in the tree.  
/Thanks./ Whitewing muttered as he drifted off to sleep.  
Draco opened the door the next morning and saw Amanda sleeping on the newspaper that Draco had been sent to get. Draco knelt down and picked up the paper, cat and all. She carried her friend into the kitchen where her aunt was making breakfast.  
Ken looked up from a book he was reading. He smiled when he saw Amanda asleep on the paper.  
"Aunt Sylvia, I found something on the door step." Draco said.  
Her aunt turned around and blinked at the sight of the sleeping black cat.  
"Oh my. Where did that come from?"  
"The doorstep." Draco repeated, "She was asleep in the paper."  
"The poor thing." Aunt Sylvia bustled around the kitchen pulling out a bowl and milk.  
/Hey, what about me?/ came Whitewing's voice in Draco's head.  
Draco looked out the window and saw a lone crow sitting in a bare tree.  
"Sylvia, could I throw some bred outside for the birds?" Ken asked suddenly.  
"Why of course. The breads in the cupboard." Sylvia smiled as she set the small bowl of mile beside Amanda.  
Ken smiled his thanks as he went to the cabinet. He pulled out several slices of bread and headed outside.  
/Yay!!!!!! Food!/ Whitewing hopped from branch to branch.  
/Calm down. Where do you want me to put this?/  
/The porch rail is fine. It's clean enough./ Whitewing moved to a closer branch, /That Sylvia is a small woman but she sure has a big heart./  
Ken nodded absently as he moved back into the house. Sylvia was a small woman, not much taller than Draco who was about 5'4". But what she lacked in size she make up for in attitude. Ken hadn't met anyone nearly as stubborn as that woman. Ken walked back into the kitchen and smiled when he saw that Amanda was awake and growling.  
"I think we should name her Catseye." Draco said cheerfully but Ken saw the evil glint in her eye.  
Amanda just yowled and tried to claw Draco.  
"See! She likes it." Draco continued, ignoring Amanda's complaints.  
Ken quickly picked Amanda up and held her.  
/Don't maim anyone./ Ken pleaded, /We're trying to hide, remember?/  
Amanda grumbled while Whitewing laughed in their heads. Ken sighed, he didn't think he was going to last the rest of the week until school started up again. He was actually looking forward to going to the new school that Sylvia was going to send them to.  
Scott Summers walked down the hall of the school. It was his first day back since school started up again after Christmas break. The halls of Bayville were filled with students chatting back and for the about what they did over Christmas. Scott listened to them with one ear while he listened to Kurt talk with the other.  
"Did you see the two new students?" Kurt asked eagerly, "I heard that they just got here."  
"That's great Kurt but what's the big deal? We always get new students."  
"But not after Christmas. And I hear they're from Canada and they've traveled around a lot." Kurt looked so excited.  
"Yeah and they have like this thing with languages." Came a familiar voice as she joined them.  
"Hey Kitty." Scott greeted as he adjusted his red glasses.  
"How do you know so much about the new students."  
"I had fist period with them, they picked up Spanish so quickly. Then I heard that they have geography next. But it's like kind of creepy the way they knew the language so well. They don't even need to take the language." Kitty shivered.  
"Great. My next class is Geography." Scott groaned as the bell rang.  
"Good luck Scott." Kitty called as they split up, hurrying to class.  
"Yeah, bye!" Kurt waved.  
"See ya." Scott replied and started running for class.  
Ken and Draco sat at the back of a class that was slowly filling.  
"Why are we taking all these hard courses? We're taking two languages, two sciences, two English classes, Geography and Math." Draco complained.  
"We're the only ones who can come to school." Ken reminded.  
/Yeah, we'll be with you during the classes we want to take and we'll tell you what to do./ Whitewing reassured.   
Draco sighed. The bell rang and the last of the students trailed in. The teacher stood up from behind the desk.  
"Welcome back class. I hope you had a nice vacation. We have two new students here, Laura Murphy and Ken Ichijouji. Please stand up you two."  
Draco and Ken stood and smiled at the class.  
"Hi!" Draco waved.   
She recited a similar speech to the one she had made in first period.  
"I'm Laura and this is my friend Ken. We're from Canada and we're staying with my aunt for a while."  
Ken smiled as they sat back down. The class blinked at Draco's cheerful attitude. The teacher cleared his throat.  
"Alright. Now let's continue from where we were the day before..."  
The teacher started his lecture and Draco relaxed back into her chair while Ken focused on the lesson.  
Draco sighed in relief when the class was finally over. She didn't mind geography too much but it was just that it was so boring. She stuffed her books into her bag as did Ken and then she dragged him out of the classroom, down the hall to the doors that led outside.  
"I'm so hungry! Must have food!" Draco pulled Ken to the nearest picnic table and sat down.  
"Calm down Dr...Laura." Ken stopped himself from saying 'Draco' just in time. They didn't need anyone to recognize their other names and cause trouble.  
They pulled out their lunches and started eating.  
"Hey, this is our spot."  
Draco looked up at whoever was intruding on her lunch.  
"Excuse me?" Draco asked.  
"This is our spot." Repeated a slim brown haired teen. He glared at Draco, as did the three others behind him. All four looked to belong to some kind of gang with the way they were so shabbily dressed.  
"I don't see your name on it. Please go away. We're trying to eat here." Ken said softly, not bothering to look up.  
"Well isn't that just too bad. We wanna eat lunch, see, but we can't cause your sitting in our spot."  
Draco looked up at the teen that appeared to be the leader.  
"Is there a problem here Lance?"  
Draco and Ken looked up and saw a group of people standing behind a guy with red glasses.  
"What's it to you Summers? Are they part of you group?"  
"No, but that doesn't stop us from helping them."  
"Helping us?" Draco laughed, "We don't need any help. If anything they look rather amusing."  
Ken nodded, "They really weren't bothering us."  
"That's cause we just got here. We can run circles around you any day." The white haired teen looked rather annoyed at being so casually brushed aside.  
"Of course you can." Draco nodded politely.  
"Just get out of here." One of the girls with white bangs looked really annoyed.  
"What are you going to do about it?" Lance taunted.  
"Well make you leave." Said a short girl that Draco recognised from first period Spanish.  
The two groups glared at each other but then Lance turned and left leaving his three friends to follow.  
"We'll finish this later." Lance promised as he and his group retreated.  
"Thanks, but that really wasn't necessary to go to all that trouble." Ken said politely, "They weren't bothering us to much."  
"Lance and his group are always making trouble." Said one red haired girl, "But enough about them. I'm Jean Grey and these are my friends, " She pointed to a black guy with spiky blonde hair, "That's Evan, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue and Scott." Jean pointed out each of her friends.  
"Hi! I'm Laura and this is Ken." Draco smiled brightly and then when back to eating.  
Ken shook his head. Draco had a one track mind when she was hungry.   
"Don't mind her. She's a bottomless pit. She doesn't mean to be rude but everything takes second place when she's hungry."  
"Hey! Not everything." Draco protested as she finished off her lunch, "I stop for really important things."  
Ken's smile widened as he tried not to laugh at his best friend. Draco stuck her tongue out at her friend and then turned to face the others.  
"Would you like to sit with us?"  
"Sure." Scott swung off his pack and sat down. His friends followed his example.  
"So how do you like it here at Bayville High?" Kurt asked eagerly. His voice held an accent that Ken couldn't immediately recognize.  
"It's okay I guess." Ken shrugged.  
"The principal gave me the creeps." Draco shivered, "she was so intense like she was trying to see right through us."  
"Yeah, that's Ms. Darkholme. You really want to avoid her." Evan advised.  
"Alright. But it's safe to say that I don't really want go near her." Draco said with a little grin.  
/You better not go near her. There's something wrong with her./ came Amanda's voice.  
Draco blinked in surprise as a black cat jumped onto the table.  
"A cat?" Ken asked trying to looked surprise for the right reason. "What's it doing here?"   
/Hint, hint/ Ken added silently.  
Amanda just growled.  
"It's so cute!" Draco picked Amanda up and started scratching her big ears.  
Amanda said nothing but just barely restraining the urge to purr.  
"Is it yours?" Draco asked of the others, ignoring Amanda's fidgeting.  
"No. Is there a collar or a tag?" Jean asked.  
Draco shook her head, "Nope."  
Amanda yowled.  
"Laura, maybe you should put her down. You don't know where she's been." Ken said with a grin.  
Draco managed to keep a straight face as she put Amanda down but inside she was laughing.  
Amanda walked past Ken who quickly moved his legs out of reach of her claws.  
Amanda leapt back onto the table, this time on the far side. Away from Draco.  
"Looks like she wants to stay." Kitty remarked as she reached out and scratched Amanda's ears.  
"Well cats are known for doing what they want." Rogue drawled.  
Draco kept up a constant chatter with the other teens while Ken ate quietly.  
/What do you think?/ Ken asked.  
/Be careful. The Jean girl is a telepath. They're all mutants and live in some kind of mansion. That's all I can pick up from this girl's thoughts. I suggest close range communication if necessary or none at all. She might pick it up otherwise./  
Ken blinked. That was the longest speech Amanda had ever given aloud or telepathically.  
/Alight./   
The lunch bell rang and the group said goodbye before splitting up.  
/We'll see you later./ Ken said as he and Draco headed to their next class.   
Amanda just stretched before curling up on the table to sleep.  
"So, what do you think of them?" Scott asked Jean as they headed to their next class.  
"I don't know. They seem nice but there was something about them that wasn't right."  
"Well the Professor told us to keep a look out for new people. Do you think he meant them?"  
"Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see."  
Scott nodded and adjusted his red glasses.  
"Well they're certainly unique I don't think I've ever seen anyone wear goggles on their head like that." Scott shook his head.  
"That's true." Jean smiled, "But they're very close. I wonder where exactly they are from?"  
Scott shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just glad they didn't hassle me about my glasses."  
Jean laughed at Scott as they walked into their third period class.  
  
Tbc...  
  
Okay that took longer than I thought. Stupid school and teachers giving homework. Yay for spring break!!! Hee hee hee. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm on a roll, two chapters in one day. I've already said my disclaimers. So on with the third chapter. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. I tried to get most of them but I think a few still got through.  
  
1 Four Elements  
  
By: Bladefire  
  
Whitewing flew over Draco and Ken. He had waited for them after school and was watching over them so they wouldn't get hurt. Amanda had wandered off somewhere and Whitewing was just a little bit worried about her.  
  
/Don't worry. She'll be fine./ Draco reassured him, but she didn't give any outward sign that she was talking to Whitewing.  
  
/She's right. Remember the claws?/ Ken asked.  
  
/I know, I know. But the thing is I have this feeling that if she's attacked she won't defend herself. Do you know what I mean?/  
  
"In a way. Amanda seems to be a rather reserved individual." Ken looked thoughtful.  
  
"You mean she tries her damn best not to use her powers other than the shape shifting. It's really annoying." Draco grumbled.  
  
"I'm sure she has a good reason." Ken objected.  
  
"Probably, but I wish she'd tell us what it is. I'm worried about her." Draco scowled at the pavement under their feet, "I really hate it when she's so distant and stuff. Its times like these I could really strangle her."  
  
/I know. But then I have to wonder just what kind of life she had to have lived before I met her./  
  
They were all silent as they walked along the sidewalk. They had to pass through the town to get to Sylvia's house. They didn't want to get into any trouble so they were less then pleased when four familiar figures stepped out in front of them. They were on an empty back street; they hadn't expected anyone to bother them.  
  
/Whitewing, I think you should stay out of this. We don't know what they want./ Draco suggested.  
  
/All right, but if you need help I'm just going to barge in./ Whitewing settled down on a branch. Draco and Ken continued to walk. They didn't stop but kept moving forward. The ground started to shake causing both Draco and Ken to stumble and fall.  
  
"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Draco glared at the teen that had caused the small earthquake.  
  
"You were looking really friendly back there with the X-freaks. We wanna know if you're part of their group."  
  
"What? X-freaks? What are you talking about?" Ken asked. He got back up on his feet and then helped Draco up.  
  
"Don't play dumb with us. Every student that transfers in the middle of the year is usually a mutant. And you were hanging around with Summers and his group." Lance raised his hands about to cause another quake.  
  
"Hey Lance!" came a familiar voice from behind the two friends.  
  
Draco and Ken turned to see Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rogue, Kitty and Evan all standing behind them.  
  
"I knew it. You are with them." Lance turned to his friends, "Shall we show whose the best?"  
  
"Yeah. Lets mess'em up." Todd leapt forward.  
  
/ These guy's are part of the Brotherhood?/ Whitewing asked, /But do they know who we are or do they have a base here?/  
  
"We'll find out eventually." Ken muttered, "Either way I'm getting really annoyed."  
  
"Your not the only one." Draco cracked her knuckles.  
  
Together they faced the four from the Brotherhood. They saw Lance with his hands out and braced themselves. But before they could do anything a whirlwind caught them up. They left the ground, spinning. Then suddenly they where pulled out of the whirlwind. Draco looked around expecting to see Amanda but only saw Jean holding her head as they were lowered to the ground. Pietro stopped running.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair." The white haired teen looked annoyed.  
  
"That's just too bad." Draco called out.  
  
Ken raised his hand and a white fog left his fingers to land on Pietro, trapping the speed demon's legs in ice. Todd leapt forward but an accurately throne fireball from Draco quickly distracted him from leaping on Ken. Freddy the large teen, headed for Draco. But was stopped by a very large falcon. Whitewing's spirit form was larger than normal. Freddy had met his match in a bird that was twice the size of his head. Ken thanked Whitewing for the distraction and when his friend's astral projection disappeared he focused on Freddy. He used an illusion to make the unmovable teen think he was falling. But the earth shook and Ken's concentration was broken. Freddy looked confused for a moment and then scowled. Draco's hands ignited and she headed for Freddy as soon as the earth stopped shaking. Flames shot forward in an inferno that made the ice melt. The four from the Brotherhood backed away as the flames reached for them with grasping hands. Todd was the first to run. His screams followed him down the street and his three friends weren't far behind.  
  
Amanda crouched down in a dark alley. She watched the four teens run down the street. I should have helped. She thought to herself. I wish I could use my powers as freely as they do. Amanda crept further down into the shadows. Her little black body made it easy to blend into the darkness. The thought of leaving the alley wasn't one she liked but she forced herself to leave. She crept along the side of the building. Until she was in the street and then she walked over to stand beside Ken.  
  
/Amanda! What are you doing here?/ Ken asked. He reached down and picked her up but he didn't take his eyes away from the group before them.  
  
/Nothing./  
  
/Should we trust them? They say they want us to come with them./ Draco looked to Ken.  
  
/I don't know. How do we know if they're any better than the Brotherhood? Amanda only looked at the surface thoughts./  
  
/Then I say let's get out of here and talk about it later./ Draco decided.  
  
Ken nodded and a fog settled around them as he put his illusions to good use.  
  
They sat around a picnic table in a park. Whitewing and Amanda were in their human forms and hiding in the trees while Ken and Draco sat at the table.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Draco asked, "All they have to do is get into the school records to find out where we are."  
  
"We'll have to make your aunt forget and then leave." Whitewing said from his spot beside Amanda.  
  
"But we just got here. Can't we just ignore them? I want to stay in one place for a while."  
  
"Sorry Draco but what else can we do?" Amanda sank her claws into the tree, "If they would just leave us alone…" Tree bark flew as she pulled her claws out viciously.  
  
Whitewing put a wing around her shoulders, "Calm down Amanda. I think we should get back before they get there. We need to leave now."  
  
Draco and Ken nodded. The gathered their stuff and with Amanda around Ken's neck and Whitewing flying above they made their way to the house. When they arrived they saw a van in the driveway.  
  
"Looks like we're too late." Ken said as the walked up the stairs.  
  
Draco nodded as she opened the front door.  
  
"Aunt Sylvia! We're home!!" She called.  
  
They didn't bother taking off their shoes in case they had to leave in a hurry.  
  
"In the living room dear."  
  
Draco and Ken walked into the living room and saw a man in a wheel chair, a big burly man with blue hair and Jean from school.  
  
/Looks like they're faster than the Brotherhood./ Whitewing remarked from his spot just outside the window on a branch.  
  
Amanda hissed at them showing her sharp teeth. Ken pulled her off his neck when he felt her claws. He handed her to Draco.  
  
/Sorry./  
  
Ken smiled, /No problem./ he said rubbing his neck.  
  
Draco broke the silence, "What's going on here Aunt?"  
  
"These people say that you have special talents that they noticed and want to enrol you in a school not far from here." Sylvia said with a smile, "Isn't that exciting?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Draco sounded so very excited.  
  
/So that's what they're calling it./ Whitewing hopped to a closer branch, /What do you think Amanda?/  
  
/The man in the wheel chair is a telepath, a strong one. He's trying to eavesdrop./ Amanda growled.  
  
/Trying?/ Ken asked.  
  
/I don't like uninvited guests./ Amanda leapt out of Draco's arms and ventured forward. She stopped in front of the man.  
  
/Definitely him./ She hissed to prove her point.  
  
Draco grinned, "Seems my cat doesn't like you mister."  
  
"My names Charles Xavier. You know Jean and this is Logan. Is there a reason your cat doesn't like me?"  
  
"I don't know. She's rather temperamental."  
  
"Isn't that the same cat that you found at school?"  
  
"Yup. Catseye, come here." Draco called.  
  
Amanda turned her back on the group and went back to her friends.  
  
"So what did you want?" Ken asked, "We like it here and we're not going to change schools."  
  
"You won't have to." Jean said, "We all live at the mansion and learn there as well as at school. Logan here is one of the teachers."  
  
Ken glanced at Draco, /Should I…um…exclude your aunt?/  
  
Draco nodded. Ken looked at Sylvia and drawing on his powers of illusion and telepathy. He blocked her hearing and made her think that they were talking about school.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Thanks. I don't want her involved." Draco turned to the others.  
  
"What did you do?" Jean asked, concerned about the woman.  
  
"Nothing. She just can't hear us now." Ken replied.  
  
"Look we don't want to go any where. We like it here. We don't care what kind of deal you're trying to cut. We just want to be left alone." Draco explained.  
  
"We aren't trying to cut a deal." Xavier moved his chair forward, "We're offering a safe place for you to learn to control you powers."  
  
"We've done just fine on our own." Ken said softly, "Why can't anyone understand that we just want to live in peace."  
  
"We all do. That's why we live at the mansion. To learn all we can." Jean protested.  
  
"I detected your arrival along with two others." Charles suddenly interrupted, "Do you know who those two are? All four of you were being followed by other mutants."  
  
"Figures. You'd think the stupid twits would learn." Draco muttered, "No I don't know what you're talking about. As for the people following us well, think of this as goodbye."  
  
"If you stay with us then we can offer you protection." Logan said suddenly, "We don't make any promises mind you and you can leave any time."  
  
/He speaks./ Whitewing said sarcastically.  
  
/What do you think? We have nothing to loose and I really don't want to leave. What a better place to hide than among other mutants./ Draco said hopefully. She really didn't want to leave.  
  
/Whatever./ was Amanda's response.  
  
Ken was silent for a moment but then he nodded, "Very well. If we like it there and you can put up with us we'll stay. But I warn you we aren't easy to get along with."  
  
"That's alright. I think we can handle it." Logan said.  
  
"Whatever." Draco echoed Amanda with a smirk.  
  
/What about us? Do we tell them or do we wait?/ Whitewing asked.  
  
/We wait. Let's see what these people are made of./  
  
Ken nodded as he removed his power form Sylvia. The woman blinked as Jean and Logan got up.  
  
"Leaving already?" she asked as she stood up to show them the door.  
  
"Yes. They'll move into the mansion at the end of the week." Xavier said as they headed out the door.  
  
TBC…  
  
There, done. Now to introduce more conflict and a few good fights. ~cracks knuckles and starts typing once again~ 


	4. Chapter 4

I went back and changed a few names cause I didn't like them. So, Ken's other name is now Illusion NOT Iceseer (don't know where that name came from but I'm glad it's gone now) and my other name is Catseye.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Draco walked through the front door of the mansion with Amanda on her shoulder. Ken walked in behind her. The past week had past by much to quickly for their tastes. They weren't really looking forward to living with the X-men or at lest that's what Jean said they were called.  
  
"Whoa. Nice place." Draco looked to Jean, "Where are we staying?"  
  
"This way. Do you want us to call your aunt and tell her you arrived safely?" Jean asked as they headed up the stairs.  
  
"No. She won't know who you are." Ken replied.  
  
"What?" Jean stopped and looked at the two teens. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"We made her forget that we were there so she would be safe." Draco answered, "Now where are our rooms?"  
  
Jean looked like she wanted to object to their methods but she held her peace and led the way up the stairs.  
  
Their rooms were at the end of the hall. They were directly across from each other. Draco dropped her bag on the bed along with the suitcase full of clothes that her Aunt had bought for her. Ken had a similar suitcase but it held fewer clothes and more books.  
  
"You can unpack later. Now the professor wants to see you." Jean motioned for them to follow her.  
  
Draco and Ken followed the red head out of their rooms and down the hall to the stairs.  
  
/Off to meet the big guy already?/ Whitewing asked as they passed a large window.  
  
/Oh shut up./ Draco growled, /I don't see you here./  
  
/But I will be, in your mind./ Whitewing had followed them and was staying outside.  
  
Ken sighed, /Will you two behave. We can't keep having these conversations. The professor and Jean are both telepaths. We have to be careful./  
  
/Yes mother./ Whitewing sounded rather bored.  
  
/If we can loose these guys for a few hours we'll all go hang out somewhere quiet./ Ken promised.  
  
/Yeah!!!!!/ Whitewing cheered, already excited with the plan.  
  
Ken rolled his eyes.  
  
Jean stopped in front of a large mahogany door.  
  
"This is it." She opened the door and revealed a room full of people.  
  
Draco and Ken followed Jean into the room.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Draco asked as she stood beside Ken.  
  
"I wanted to welcome you here and to introduce to Ororo Munroe or Storm since she is one of the instructors. I would also like to know exactly what your mutation is. That information was one of many things I was unable to find out."  
  
"Depends on why you want to know. We only agreed to come here because my aunt doesn't like mutants. I'd hate to be rude but there is no real reason we're here other than to…" Draco stopped when Amanda's claws dug into her shoulder. She winced, not at the small pain but about the reason why they were here.  
  
"Other that to, what? What is it you are here for?" Logan asked.  
  
"Nothing. We can take care of ourselves, we just want to go to school." Ken said softly.  
  
Professor Xavier nodded, "Very well but I would still like to know the extent of your powers. You can train with the other students here. I want to know if you pose a danger to others."  
  
Draco and Ken remained silent. The years of hiding themselves was now a habit they weren't going to break just because someone appeared trustworthy. It just wasn't going to happen.  
  
/The guy's waiting for an answer./ Whitewing pointed out.  
  
/They already know. Remember the fight?/ Amanda spoke up.  
  
Draco growled, this was really annoying, "Look you already know our powers. I have fire under my control and Ken has ice at his disposal."  
  
"I was just wondering if there was anything else." The professor's amiable expression did little to ease Draco's nerves.  
  
"Well if there is, it's none of your business. We'll keep to ourselves if you leave us alone."  
  
Ken poked Draco in the ribs, "That was hardly polite."  
  
"But it was the truth wasn't it? You really want us to leave you both alone?" Scott asked.  
  
Draco and Ken both nodded.  
  
"But we can't do that. What about the Brotherhood?" Kurt asked, "I'm sure they'll keep bothering you once they see you're not really part of the group."  
  
"We can handle them." Draco said, totally confident with their capabilities.  
  
Kitty looked at them curiously, "You know, I'm like wondering where that really big bird came from. It totally rocked."  
  
/Hear that? I totally rock./ Whitewing cheered inside their minds.  
  
/Shh!!/ Ken shushed urgently; the Professor and Jean both had odd looks on their faces.  
  
Draco shrugged, "I've never seen a bird that big." Which was true, "I'd really like to meet it and say thanks anyway."  
  
Kitty nodded.  
  
"Are you sure you don't know?" the Professor pressed, "Jean and I could have sworn there as another person with you?"  
  
"No. Just us and the cat." Draco replied, "Now if you'll excuse us well make our way back to our rooms."  
  
Jean stood up ready to lead them back to their rooms. Ken shook his head.  
  
"We know the way." They left the room and Jean sat back down.  
  
Draco shut the door to her room and sighed in relief and Amanda leapt off her shoulder. Her paws had barely touched the ground when she started to return to her human form. Ken went to the window and let Whitewing in. A crow landed on the window ledge and then hopped to the ground and started to change.  
  
"Do we really have to stay silent?" Whitewing whined, "Amanda, how do you keep so quiet?"  
  
"Practice." Amanda replied. She was wearing black T-shirt and black jeans that went nicely with her purple colouring. Her cloak usually hid the thin purple fur that covered her skin. But over the years she was becoming more like a feline. Her face was now covered in a thin fur and her canine teeth were sharper. Her changes had appeared to stop but her looks weren't as much of a problem as they would have been if she hadn't been able to shape shift.  
  
Whitewing rolled his eyes, "Yeah, what ever." He moved his golden wings fluffing his strong feathers.  
  
"How can you go so long with out talking?" Draco repeated, "I really want to know."  
  
"It's easy. I remember what happened when I was younger. When I first found out about my telepathy and telekinesis." Amanda sounded like she was lost in a memory.  
  
Draco winced sympathetically, "What happened?"  
  
"The usual. Hearing everyone's thoughts and things moving on their own. Scaring the shit out of myself until I finally figured it all out."  
  
"Oh." Draco sat on the bed, "Sorry."  
  
"No, it's alright." Amanda sat on the edge of the low dresser with the mirror. Whitewing sat beside her. Ken took a seat on the floor.  
  
"So what are we going to do now? I don't think we can hide from these people for very long. I saw heavy surveillance systems and other mechanical stuff while I was flying over. They are well equipped to defend themselves from attack." Whitewing said serious for the first time in quite a while.  
  
"Attack from what? The Brotherhood? That Lance guy seemed really pissed at Scott and the rest." Draco fell back onto the bed, "I don't even know why the Brotherhood wants us. They're not even sure we're telepaths."  
  
"They don't have to know. They just suspect and that's enough for them." Ken stood and started pacing around the room, "We can't hide here forever. Sooner or later they will find us and we'll have to move again."  
  
"And that means we'll have to tell them about ourselves. We can't have them involved in our problems." Whitewing glanced outside. Three of the X- men were outside with Logan. All were wearing some kind of suit or costume each with an X placed in different areas.  
  
"Hey, isn't that blue fuzzy thing Kurt?" Whitewing asked aloud. The others followed his gaze to the window.  
  
"I think so. But didn't he look human before?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think we would have noticed the blue fuzzy guy." Amanda said with a small smile.  
  
Draco stuck her tongue out at Amanda before moving to the window, "It looks like Logan is doing a training thing with Kurt and Kitty."  
  
Amanda pushed herself off the dresser and went to the window. She watched them as the two below used their powers play what looked like a game of tag.  
  
"How completely childish." Amanda claimed.  
  
"I bet you want to play." Draco teased.  
  
"I do not. It's a waste of time." Amanda moved away from the window.  
  
"Sure. And I'm going to start skipping meals." Draco said with a grin.  
  
Amanda only glared at her friend as she sat back down on the dresser.  
  
Ken raised his hands in a calming gesture but was interrupted by a blaring alarm.  
  
Draco, Amanda and Whitewing all jumped to their feet.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Amanda growled.  
  
"Stay in here. We'll find out." Draco and Ken ran out of the room leaving Amanda and Whitewing to stay behind and worry.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Okay, that's it. I don't feel like typing anymore today. I also don't feel like editing so I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I know that this chapter was kind of useless but I kind of…um…lost my notes and so until I'm find them again I'm a little lost. ~grins~ but I'll figure it out eventually or I'll find my notes. Whichever one comes first. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. I finally decided to upload it. I don't think I edited it, I can't remember and I hate editing. Anyway, I don't own the stuff, blah blah blah. You get the idea.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
By: Bladefire  
  
  
  
Draco and Ken raced down the hall until they ran into Rogue who was wearing an X-men costume of black with green on the shoulders as well as a few green highlights on the costume.  
  
"What's going on?" Ken asked as they followed her to the stairs.  
  
"I don't know. Just follow me." Rogue led them down the stairs to just outside the front of the mansion. The rest of the team looked to be there already. Before them was a band of mutants led by a shaggy man with really long nails.  
  
"Sabertooth."  
  
Ken looked over to see Logan snarling under his orange and blue mask.  
  
"Wolverine." The shaggy man snarled back.  
  
"I'm sure you're both having a nice reunion but what the hell is going on?!" Draco demanded.  
  
"None of your business kid." Logan snapped.  
  
Draco scowled, "Don't call me kid."  
  
Ken placed a hand on her shoulder, "Not now D…Laura."  
  
"What do you want Sabertooth?" Logan growled.  
  
"I'm here for you Wolverine, but these guys here are for the girl and then the old man."  
  
/The telepaths!/ Ken looked and saw Jean and the Professor were with them.  
  
/Do you think we can trust them now?/ Draco asked.  
  
/There's a very good saying for times like these. The enemy of my enemy is my friend./  
  
Draco groaned, /Ken!!/  
  
Ken grinned, /For now we can trust them. Later if they prove us wrong we can leave./  
  
/Amanda? Whitewing? Do you agree?/ Draco called. They would decide as a group.  
  
For an answer, Whitewing's astral projection landed at their feet. This time he chose to battle as a hawk, a really big colourful hawk. Then without warning Amanda fell to the ground landing in a crouch in front of the group, her tail lashing back and forth.  
  
"All right! Let's kick some ass!!!" Draco said with a laugh.  
  
Sabertooth started the battle. He ripped one of the battered gates off its hinges and threw it at them. But it stopped mid-air before flying back into the group of intruders, causing them to scatter.  
  
"Good work Jean." Scott said as he held a hand to his visor.  
  
"Thanks but that wasn't me." Jean looked a little nervous.  
  
"Then who was it?" Scott asked confused.  
  
"You can thank me later." Amanda said without turning.  
  
"Sabertooth is mine." Logan growled. He leapt forward and charged at Sabertooth. Several in the group behind Logan and Sabertooth looked familiar.  
  
"Men!" Draco muttered, "There's so many easier ways to do things than with your fists."  
  
"Then might I suggest you do them now. We are a little out numbered. I count at least twenty nine to our twelve." Kurt looked from Draco to the enemy and then back to Draco.  
  
"Hmm, Amanda can you do this?" Draco asked.  
  
Amanda nodded.  
  
"Good." Flames engulfed her hands. She made a gesture and the fire moved forward circled the group ahead of them. Most moved away from the flames but a few others started to extinguish them with water. Then the earth started to shake as cement cracked and dirt came up to surround the trapped intruders.  
  
"Let's see them get out of that." Draco said with a grin. Both her and Ken put their hands on Amanda's shoulders as the giant ball lifted up. Whitewing flew ahead giving Amanda a way to see where to move the ball. Draco fed Amanda energy to keep going while Ken first cast an illusion around the giant ball and bird and then systematically erased their location from twenty-nine minds. Finally Amanda dropped the ball into a lake several miles away. Whitewing's astral projection disappeared and Ken sighed in relief that no one had been hurt. With the exception of Logan and Sabertooth, they were still battling away. Amanda smoothed out the driveway with Draco's help before finally collapsing from exhaustion. Draco swayed a bit but was well enough to glare at the two full grown men still fighting.  
  
"I've met children who were better behaved." Draco grumbled.  
  
"They have a bit of a history." Evan offered.  
  
"I don't care." She glared at the two. She focused her mind of Sabertooth but found that the Professor had beaten her to it.  
  
"Aww. I wanted to knock the bonehead out." Draco pouted.  
  
Ken shook his head, "Draco. It's not our problem. Let's leave these people to their own thing. They seem to know what to do with him."  
  
Draco sighed but nodded, "Yeah, okay." She knelt down beside Amanda and check for a pulse. She found a weak but steady pulse.  
  
"Let's get her inside." Ken knelt and picked her up.  
  
/A bed's already./ Whitewing reported./My bed right?/  
  
/Well, it was the closest./ They got the impression of Whitewing shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Ken and Draco turned and found the X-men looking at them.  
  
"What?" Draco smiled, "Did my goggles crack?"  
  
She pulled the silver goggles off her head and checked them out.  
  
"They're fine Laura." Ken smiled, "But your hair is looking a little flat."  
  
"WHAT!!" Draco pushed through the group of X-men trying to get into the mansion and the nearest mirror.  
  
Whitewing laughed in Ken's mind as he made his way after Draco.  
  
"If you'll excuse me I'll just put my friend away here and I'll be right back."  
  
Ken excused himself as Logan walked up to them with Sabertooth slung over his shoulder.  
  
"My hair was NOT flat." Draco glared at Ken. "Must have been my imagination." Ken said as he sat in a chair in Draco's room. Amanda was still unconscious on the bed and Whitewing was sitting on the dresser.  
  
"What are you going to tell the Professor and his group? They already know you didn't tell the truth about something's." Whitewing asked.  
  
"You? Don't you mean we? You're coming with us." Draco glared at Whitewing.  
  
The winged teen shook his head, "No way. Do you want Amanda to wake up here by herself? What if she doesn't remember where she is or something? She could get violent.  
  
Ken nodded, "That's true. I think Draco and I can handle this. Or we could put it off until Amanda wakes up."  
  
"I like that idea." Draco said quickly, "I never did like talking to teachers. The more people there the less they'll yell...I hope."  
  
Whitewing looked at Draco in confusion, "What?"  
  
Draco blinked, "I don't know."  
  
Amanda chose that moment to moan, bringing a clawed hand to her head.  
  
"No! Go back to sleep!" Draco yelped.  
  
"Draco!" Ken looked shocked at Draco's behaviour.  
  
Draco looked innocent; "I have her best interests at heart. She needs lots of rest because she has exhausted herself. It just so happens that her best interests work well with mine."  
  
"Draco." Came Amanda's weak voice, "Put a sock in it."  
  
Draco grinned, "Well I had to try."  
  
"What's this about Draco?" Ken asked, worried about his best friend, "This isn't like you."  
  
Draco scowled, "I'm sorry, I just...I just don't want to leave. If they kick us out we can't go back to my aunts with out some uncomfortable questions being raised. I don't want to have to go back to traveling around the country side so soon."  
  
"Why would they kick us out? We have a very logical reason for doing what we did. It's not our looks, cause remember Kurt?"  
  
"Not because of that but we brought the Brotherhood down on them." Draco looked miserable. She didn't like getting other people in trouble.  
  
"They were already in trouble with the Brotherhood. They have a group that lives in the same town with them."  
  
Draco looked confused for a moment, and then she smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!!" Draco laughed at herself, "Sorry. I guess that was a little stupid."  
  
"Not at all." Ken said, watching Draco with a smile on his face.  
  
There was a silence until Whitewing groaned, "Get a room you two."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Draco and Ken turned and looked Whitewing in confusion.  
  
"You two kept staring at each other. It's disturbing."  
  
"At least their quiet when they do that." Amanda growled as she tried to sit up.  
  
"What are you getting at? So I like to talk. Big deal." Whitewing grinned, "You know you love me anyway."  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes, "Whatever."  
  
"Amanda you should stay in bed. You're still exhausted from before." Ken quickly changed the topic. An annoyed Amanda wasn't a happy Amanda.  
  
"I'm fine." She growled, "I'm not going to stay in bed."  
  
She tossed the covers aside and tried to get up. Her legs held her for a moment before she fell. Draco and Ken both jumped to catch her but it wasn't' necessary.  
  
They looked down at a black cat that lay on the floor staring at them.  
  
"You carry her." Ken said suddenly, "You can use your healing power."  
  
"My healing power only works on actually hurt stuff not exhaustion." Draco paused as both her and Ken stared down at an irate Amanda, "She doesn't look too happy does she?"  
  
"No, she looks a little ticked off." Ken answered then there was silence.  
  
"Oh for..." Whitewing leapt off the dresser, "You two are such chickens." He pushed Draco aside and picked Amanda up in his wings.  
  
"That's easy for you to say. You don't have vulnerable skin to loose." Draco retorted.  
  
/Just remember, you need to sleep sometime./ came Amanda's weak voice.  
  
Draco grinned, "You wouldn't do anything to me. You need us to carry you."  
  
Amanda said nothing just stared at them unblinkingly.  
  
"I think it's time we go now." Ken said suddenly and headed out the door followed closely by Draco.  
  
Whitewing chuckled, "You didn't really mean that did you?"  
  
/No./  
  
Whitewing grinned as he stared for the door, "Don't worry then. Your secrets safe with me, I know you really do care about them and me."  
  
Amanda hissed but said nothing more.  
  
They stood outside of an oaken door and Draco knocked. They could here voices within pause as someone stood and came to the door. It opened to reveal Kitty who stood back to admit them into the room.  
  
"Hello again!" Draco said cheerfully.  
  
Ken shook his head; Draco's ability to shrug something off once it was settled still amazed him. Did nothing truly bother her for long?  
  
"Um…Hi." Kitty replied, giving Draco a strange look.  
  
"Please sit down." The Professor gestured to an empty couch.  
  
Ken moved first with the others following him. They sat down on the stuffed chair and waited.  
  
"I don't remember seeing you before." Logan glared at Whitewing.  
  
Amanda hissed but Whitewing just grinned.  
  
"Oh I've been around. My name's Brandon but everyone calls me Whitewing." Whitewing said cheerfully. When he wanted to he could be as annoying as Draco and right now he had apparently chosen to do so.  
  
"You saw me earlier. Actually you saw my astral projection. It's a spiritual thing. Depending on the shape I'm in as to what my astral self looks like. It's really a lot of fun and no one can hurt me." Whitewing held up Amanda, "And this is Amanda or sometimes know as Catseye. She's the irritable one of our group. She's also the cat lady you saw earlier. Normally she'll just ignore you but sometimes she's just dangerous to be around. Then there's Ken or Illusion, I guess you could say he's the leader but it's more of a group thing. Then last but not least is Draco her real name is Laura but sometime she forgets that. She's the one you really have to watch out for. She talks a mile a minute and if you get in her way if she's hungry then it's you own fault."  
  
Finally he stopped to breath. There was silence.  
  
/Wow. I think you took about 3 breaths during that whole thing./ Ken said in shock, /That just about as bad as Draco./  
  
"That's it. I gotta practice more." Draco decided.  
  
Amanda snorted, /You certainly do not!/  
  
Draco and Whitewing snickered. Offended Amanda rose and walked across them to settle on Ken's lap.  
  
"I'm not even going to pretend to understand that." Scott said finally.  
  
"Which part?" Ken asked.  
  
"I think I understood the first part and as for the last part I just don't want to know."  
  
The Professor moved his chair forward a bit, "Amanda, it is quite all right for you to be in your human form."  
  
Amanda stared back with a cat's unwavering gaze until finally the Professor looked away.  
  
"Amanda doesn't have the strength to move in her human body. But as a cat she can be carried around." Ken explained.  
  
"Ah, I suppose that makes sense." Jean said confusion written on her face.  
  
Ken smiled kindly at Jean, "Don't worry. We're harmless."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, "Right and Sabertooth is a kitten."  
  
"Well, we wouldn't harm anyone without a good reason." Ken amended.  
  
"That's right!" Draco and Whitewing said together.  
  
"That's good. Right now I'd like to know more about your powers and what do you know about the Brotherhood." The Professor asked.  
  
Draco, Whitewing, Ken and Amanda all glanced at each other. Finally Ken nodded, they'd have to trust someone else soon or later. It might as well be sooner.  
  
To be continued… 


	6. Chapter 6

I still don't own them. Never will at the rate I'm going. ^_^;  
  
Chapter Six  
  
By: Bladefire  
  
"Well that was interesting." Whitewing said. They were lounging outside in the grass by the pool. The Professor said they could have free run of the place while Logan said they'd be joining the training sessions.  
  
"I think so too. Even if we had to tell them most of our problems." Draco sighed, "I get the feeling we're going to be fighting more now than we did before. These people want to protect everyone."  
  
"We can do it." Ken said confident in his friend's abilities.  
  
Whitewing and Draco nodded; they could and would do what they needed to do to survive.  
  
"Um…I don't want to change the subject but had anyone seen Amanda?" Draco suddenly asked, looking around.  
  
"She said she was going to find somewhere quiet to sleep."  
  
"Oh." Draco sighed, "That girl needs to stay in one spot. We're always the ones who have to find her." Draco got to her feet, "Come on. We've been aloud free reign so let's take advantage of it!"  
  
Whitewing grinned and leapt to his feet, "Yeah!"  
  
Ken shook his head, "I don't know you guys. I'm a little hungry."  
  
"Our first adventure, the search for the missing kitchen!" Whitewing said, grinning as he took to the air flying toward the mansion while Ken and Draco ran after him.  
  
"It's hard to believe that those children were the same one's who beat the Brotherhood." Logan said as they looked out one of the window to see Whitewing, Draco and Ken all running towards the kitchen with Kurt now in tow.  
  
"They've been wandering for quiet sometime. I think they can be permitted to have fun." Xavier said with a smile.  
  
Logan shrugged, "It's you decision Charles."  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes from where she was laying several windows down. Her cat's body was stretched out along one of the windowsills.  
  
"Let them play. They're only teenagers Logan. They still have much to learn. They all do."  
  
"Not all. Am I right Amanda?" Logan asked.  
  
Amanda just hissed at the big burly man.  
  
The Professor turned in surprise, "Amanda?" He looked and saw her lying in the sun.  
  
"I didn't realize you were there. How is it that you and your friends seem to be nothing to my telepathy?"  
  
Amanda shrugged her tiny shoulders as she laid her head back down on her paws.  
  
"Hey, kid. Why don't you answer the man?" Logan asked.  
  
Amanda raised her head regally and glared at Logan. Even though he was taller than her she made it seem as if she were looking down at him all the same.  
  
"It's okay Logan. I don't think she knows. Do you know why the Brotherhood is looking for telepaths?"  
  
Amanda shook her head. She just couldn't use her telepathy so much. The voices were already starting to wear down upon her. The longest she had ever been in a populated place was 4 months as a cat but that had been coming and going. There had been the silence of the forest and such. But the constant voices of the city for a whole week were starting to take its toll.  
  
"Is there anything you do know?" Logan growled.  
  
Amanda only glared at him and laid her head back down. Fully intending to fall asleep this time.  
  
Logan and Charles turned away and walked down the hall.  
  
"That kid has some attitude."  
  
"Actually she reminds me of you." Xavier said with a slight smile.  
  
Logan glared at the Professor as they made their way to the kitchen.  
  
A whole month passed quietly allowing Ken, Draco, Whitewing and Amanda to get used to living with the X-men. Well, it wasn't exactly quiet with Lance and his group around but it was quiet enough, and Amanda wasn't adapting quite as well as her friend and they were worried about her. So worried that they cornered her on Saturday morning.  
  
"Amanda, what's wrong?" Whitewing asked as soon as they found her sitting outside by a tree.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar." Draco said as she sat across from her friend. Ken sat between Amanda and Draco so that the four were sitting in a circle.  
  
"Tell us what's wrong so we can help." Ken smiled, "We want to help."  
  
"I don't need any help. I'm just fine." Amanda insisted.  
  
"Then why haven't you been talking with us." Draco demanded.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing now?"  
  
/You know what I mean./ Draco said telepathically.  
  
Amanda flinched at Draco's voice.  
  
"I didn't think I needed to." Amanda said trying to cover for her weakness, "We see each other all the time."  
  
Draco glared at Amanda, "Don't make me light your tail on fire." She threatened, "Why'd you flinch."  
  
Amanda said nothing. Whitewing looked at Amanda carefully and then without warning tested her metal shield. The barrier around her mind wavered but held.  
  
"Amanda!!" Whitewing yelped.  
  
Amanda winced.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were having trouble?" Whitewing asked, he looked hurt that she hadn't said anything.  
  
Amanda sighed, "I didn't want to say anything. Is that okay?"  
  
"You should have." Ken said. Both he and Draco had felt Amanda's tattered shield.  
  
"Let us help. We'll show you how it's done." Draco held out her hands and Whitewing and Ken took them in their own. That left Amanda to join hands with Ken and Whitewing, completing their circle.  
  
Hesitantly Amanda reached out and was just about to grab their hands when a familiar shaggy man tackled Amanda. Instinctively Amanda brought up her foot and pushed him off of her. She stood up quickly as Draco and Ken came to stand beside her. Whitewing flew up into a tree. His physical body wasn't much good in a battle.  
  
Amanda snarled at the other man, "Sabertooth, what the hell are you doing here."  
  
"Doing someone a favour in return for something I want." Sabertooth growled.  
  
Amanda's tail swung back and forth betraying her anger. She was about to leap forward when the ground under her feet suddenly swayed.  
  
"What the hell?" She swore as she turned. Her friends where on the ground while Whitewing was in the air as the ground heaved like ocean waves. Amanda sent out her own power. She pushed the ground down as she glared at Lance and his group.  
  
"Catseye! Watch out!!" Whitewing called but it was to late.  
  
A heavy fist stuck the back of her head and she was out like a light.  
  
Amanda fell and the ground started to shake and sway again. Ken was looking a little green and Whitewing could do nothing until he could land. Draco fought against the rolling earth as she got to her feet.  
  
"That's it!" Draco screeched, "I've had enough of this shit!!"  
  
Flames erupted from her tight fists. But instead of her normal flames that just sat obediently in her hands, these one's engulfed her hands and stretched up a meter or two to make two flaming fists. Draco opened her and the flame hands opened. An evil grin crossed her face.  
  
"Cool." She reached out and a flaming hand picked up Lance and tossed him into a tree. Once the rolling ground stopped, Ken got to his feet and Whitewing was able to land.  
  
Once his feet touched a branch Whitewing's astral self appeared this time as a really pissed gyrfalcon. The speed demon started running circles around them but slid into the wall as Ken laid a sheet of ice down in front of him. Whitewing picked Toad up, his large body easily taking the weight of the smelly spiting teenager. Draco then picked up Fred and being careful not to burn him too much sent him flying over the wall of the estate.  
  
"Now as for y…" Draco turned but Sabertooth was gone as was Amanda.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Had to stop it there. Next one will be longer. I promise. Not much longer to go now, maybe 3-4 more chapter left. I for one will be glad it's over so I can work on all my other stuff and believe me I's got a lot of it. ^_^ Hope you like it, if not I's don't care. Bye!! 


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe it. I just finish Chapter 6 and I immediately start working on Chapter 7. *shakes head* So sad. Oh well. I's going to get this done even if it kills me!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By: Bladefire  
  
"Those Jerks!!" Whitewing swore, "They distracted us and grabbed Amanda! If they wanted telepaths why didn't they try to grab us all?"  
  
No one had an answer. It was an hour or two after the fight and the X-men were all gathered in the Professor's office.  
  
"Maybe they're trying to take you one at a time. An all out attack didn't work last time." Scott suggested.  
  
"I'm inclined to agree." The Professor stated rather calmly.  
  
"But that's not the point now! What do we do to get Amanda back?" Ken asked.  
  
"Nothing until she uses her powers. I can only trace her by her power signature." Xavier said with regret, "And I'm afraid even that might not work since you four, for some reason, can't be read. I haven't ever been able to capture a glimpse of what you're thinking."  
  
Whitewing slumped into his chair, "We're never going to find her. Amanda's practically sworn of using her telepathy and I don't think she'll be able to use it anyway. Her mental shield is in ruins. The only way is if she uses one of her other powers."  
  
"What about the telekinesis? That's her main gift!" Draco protested.  
  
Whitewing shrugged, "I don't know. Amanda gets really weird when she's in trouble. I've accidentally wandered around her mind once and it's not a comfortable place to be."  
  
Professor Xavier looked at Whitewing curiously, "How so?"  
  
"Amanda had family problems that forced her to move out. My life looks like a cakewalk compared to hers. But if she's in a tough situation she'll either wither away or tear the apart the enemy like he were a rag doll."  
  
Draco and Ken nodded,  
  
"That's what we feel when we're around her. Sometimes we used to share our thoughts, it was easier to deal with pain that way. But Amanda held a lot back. Like she didn't want to burden us." Ken said softly.  
  
"Very well. I shall work with Cerebro and you all should get some rest. As soon as I find out anything I'll tell you."  
  
Reluctantly and with more than a few protests they filed out of the room leaving Logan and Xavier alone.  
  
"I wish Storm had stayed around instead of leaving to visit family. We could really use her help in dealing with the children." Xavier said thoughtfully.  
  
"They aren't children Charles. You know that. They've got to grow up sometime and now's as good a time as any."  
  
"You're right my friend. But I wish you weren't." Professor X said as he rolled his wheel chair to the door, "I don't know what we'll find with Amanda and I not sure I want to."  
  
Amanda woke up with a splitting headache. Chains rattled as she moved a hand to her head. But it wasn't so much the physical pain as the mental. All the voices, each throwing itself at her mind in pain and sorrow. She blocked them the best she could and attempted to open her eyes. Thankfully wherever she was, was dark. Her eyes easily picked out the shape of someone sitting next to her.  
  
"Well, it's about time you woke up. I was beginning to think that Sabertooth had hit you to hard." Came a masculine voice.  
  
Amanda glared at the figure beside her, "Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"My name is Skyler and you're my guest here." The man said in amusement.  
  
"Guests don't wear chains." Amanda snapped.  
  
Skyler laughed, "A mere technicality."  
  
This guy's crazy, Amanda thought as she tugged at the chains on her wrists.  
  
"Ah, no trying to get away." Skyler warned, "The Master gave me instructions, that in his absence all telepaths were to be taken captive."  
  
"The Master? Why telepaths?" Amanda demanded, she gave up trying to break the chains and instead tried to keep her shield up. It was weakening by the minute.  
  
"Yes, Magneto the Master and he needs the telepaths to take control of the world. Isn't that a worthy goal? It would mean a better life for mutants."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but my telepathy isn't that strong." Amanda said, "It's only my secondary gift."  
  
"Doesn't matter. The Master said all." For some reason the man started giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Amanda growled.  
  
"The Master said that if I should find four bound telepaths that I should contact him. But how does one contact the dead?" Skyler giggled insanely.  
  
"How many telepaths have you captured?" Amanda asked, trying to ignore the man's insane laughter.  
  
"10, 11, 15. I don't really know."  
  
"What are you doing with them now?" Amanda looked around the room looking for a way out.  
  
"Nothing. They are all in rooms like this. Some chained, others not." He said cheerfully.  
  
They're all going insane. Amanda realized. They can't handle it. The untrained ones are going insane from the voices and the trained ones are picking up things from the untrained ones. Another wave of physic pain crashed against her shields and she gasped in pain.  
  
"It's not that bad." Skyler pouted, misunderstanding the cause of Amanda's pain.  
  
Amanda said nothing; she just concentrated on breathing to make the pain go away.  
  
"Well fine, if you don't like my company I'll just leave." The childish man stood and Amanda realized this was her chance. Ruthlessly, she shoved away the pain and focused on changing her shape. As a cat she slipped off the bed and silently followed Skyler. A door opened and Amanda snuck out and immediately hid in the shadows. Skyler locked the door behind him. As he passed through the light Amanda saw blonde hair and a childish face twisted in a sadistic grin. She shivered and ran down the hall as far away from Skyler as possible.  
  
Amanda heard a door open and close and looked up from her spot under on of the long drapes in the hall. The place where they held her turned out to be an old broken down mansion. She watched as a man pushed a trolley down the hall. He opened the doors, left food for whoever was inside and then left. Amanda waited until the man was actually in another room before sneaking in and hiding under a dresser. The man left the tray of food on a table and left. Locking the door behind.  
  
Amanda waited and saw a young woman walk to the table. The short, brown haired woman sat and lifted the top of the try to reveal a plate with bacon, eggs, toast, milk and orange juice.  
  
"You can come out. There are no surveillance cameras in here and I won't hurt you." Came the soft voice.  
  
Slowly Amanda crept out from under the dresser. She walked into the middle of the room before returning to her normal form.  
  
"How did you know?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I have an enhanced sense of smell as well as telepathy. Please sit down. My name is Darlene. Who are you?"  
  
"The name's Amanda, but my friends think it's funny to call me Catseye."  
  
Darlene giggled.  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes. She was about to speak when the shields shook at another wave of pain hit them. She fell to her knees. She was away of Darlene rushing to her side.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm fine." Amanda ground out, "How do you stand all this pain?"  
  
"I haven't been here long enough for it to start effecting me. My mental shields are all intact."  
  
"Then do me a favour," Amanda said through gritted teeth, "Send out a call for Whitewing, Draco or Ken. If you can't reach them try Charles Xavier."  
  
"Why can't you?" The young woman looked worried.  
  
"Just do it." Amanda snapped.  
  
Darlene nodded and closed her eyes and sent out the call.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
*screams in frustration* I can't seem to remember why I started this thing. It's evil!! Stupid Draco for making me write it. That girl is down right scary when she wants to be!! Anyway, please excuse typos. I'm not perfect I can't catch them all. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
By: Bladefire  
  
  
  
Charles Xavier was in the kitchen when a frantic voice reached his mind. He and the other X-men were having dinner when the female voice yelled at him.  
  
/PROFESSOR CHARLES XAVIER!?!?!/  
  
Xavier winced in pain. He held a hand to his head.  
  
/Yes? Please, speak quietly. I'm not deaf./  
  
/Sorry./ the voice paused for a moment before continuing, /A cat…girl…person came and asked me to contact you if I couldn't get a hold of someone else. Do you know an Amanda or Catseye?/  
  
/Yes, I do. Is she alright?/  
  
/I don't know. She won't say anything but she's doubled over in pain./ the voice sounded worried.  
  
/Please wait one moment…/  
  
/Darlene./  
  
/Just a moment Darlene./ Xavier looked up and saw the others were all staring at him.  
  
"Amanda has been found or has found some one who can speak for her I should say. Laura, Brandon and Ken if you would please enter the conversation I want to try to contact Amanda directly."  
  
The three nodded and closed their eyes.  
  
/Darlene, listen carefully. I want you to touch Amanda and lower your shields just enough so that you can hear her thoughts. Three of her friends are going to use us as a link to talk to her directly. Is that all right?/  
  
/I guess so./  
  
/Good. Just hold on Darlene. We're going to get you out of there./  
  
Whitewing led Draco and Ken along the link the Professor and Darlene provided. They slid into Amanda's torn up mind and wished they had thought about this first.  
  
/We can't do anything from here. We're going to need to get closer to her./ Draco said as she looked around. The pain and sorrow was everywhere. Some of it was Amanda's but the rest wasn't. It looked and felt like a war zone.  
  
/Amanda!/ Whitewing called. /Where are you?/  
  
/Whitewing?/ came a faint, pain filled voice.  
  
/Yeah, it's me. Along with Draco and Ken. Can you tell us where you are?/  
  
/I…/ Amanda's voice trailed off.  
  
/Amanda!/ Whitewing called out. Draco and Ken boosted his strength and he started reaching into Amanda's torn mind.  
  
/Abandoned building…/ came Amanda's faint voice.  
  
/Amanda. Follow my voice. I want to try something./  
  
Silence met Whitewing's order.  
  
/Amanda? Did you hear me?/  
  
/…Heard…/ came her voice.  
  
/We need to get you out of here. You can't stay in here for the length of time it will take to find you. You'll go insane and then you'll be no help to anyone./ Whitewing strove to keep his voice calm. He strained his senses, trying to find any sign of Amanda's mind in the midst of all the noise. All the painful emotions were brushing against his own mind as he tried every trick he knew. When Amanda's presence forced it's way in front of him he was ecstatic. If he had his body; he would have been jumping for joy.  
  
/Wh…what…?/ came Amanda's voice.  
  
/I want you to come back with me. Follow my lifeline and stay in my mind until we can reunite you with your body. That way you can follow your own lifeline back to your body, thus leading us to the bad guys' hideout./  
  
Amanda didn't reply but he took it as an affirmative.  
  
/Ken! Draco! Pull me out of Amanda's mind slowly. I'm bringing her back with me./  
  
/What?!?/ Draco yelped.  
  
/Just do it./  
  
He felt himself being hauled out of the war zone known as Amanda's mind. To his relief he felt Amanda right beside him somehow managing to keep up.  
  
Draco opened her eyes. She had just finished pulling Whitewing out of Amanda's mind with Ken's help and it hadn't been easy. She rubbed her head, behind her right eye a slight pain was starting to throb and she knew from experience that it wouldn't be long before she had a killer migraine. But it wasn't anything a few pain killers couldn't solve. She was sitting on the couch and beside her she could hear Ken groan.  
  
"Ow…"  
  
Draco looked down the length of the couch. She saw Ken beside her and then saw Whitewing beside him. In front of her the X-men were gathered around, waiting anxiously for any news.  
  
"What happened? Darlene says that Amanda's mind is empty." Xavier asked, worried about the irritable teen.  
  
"She's with me." Whitewing said, "She could hardly hear me and she didn't know where she was. So now she can led us to her body."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
/I'm fine./ Came Amanda's annoyed voice.  
  
From the look on the X-men's faces, Draco could tell they could here her too.  
  
"Then we'll move out now. Before they realize that Amanda's missing and move." Xavier said. He turned to Logan.  
  
"You lead the mission, get all the telepaths out and try and download any information you can."  
  
"Right. Come on team. Let's get a move on."  
  
"All right. We're going to kick some ass." Draco said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, what ever." Logan sighed, "We're taking the X-jet, got get changed."  
  
The X-men nodded and filed out. Leaving Whitewing, Draco and Ken to follow.  
  
Draco stared at the tall broken down building in front of her. The old mansion looked like it had seen better days.  
  
"Are you sure that this is the place?" Draco asked.  
  
Whitewing gave Draco a dirty look.  
  
"Sorry. Whitewing are you sure you're all right?"  
  
Whitewing nodded, "Yeah, that was Amanda, not me."  
  
/Stop talking and start finding my body./ Amanda ordered.  
  
Draco grinned, "Yes sir."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, "If we could get a move on children."  
  
Ken nodded and moved forward with Draco on one side and Scott on the other. Whitewing took to the air just as the front doors opened and the Brotherhood stepped out.  
  
"Well, looks like we've got guests." Lance said.  
  
"Where's Amanda?" Jean asked.  
  
They had decided to pretend that they didn't have Amanda's mind with them and Draco totally supported that plan. There was no need to put Amanda's body in danger should the Brotherhood decide to hold it hostage.  
  
"She's around." Came the casual reply from Fred.  
  
"Around where?" Ken asked in annoyance.  
  
"They're not going to tell us." Rogue said as she stepped forward, "Let's just beat them and then go find Catseye."  
  
"Now that's a plan I like." Kurt grinned as he disappeared and reappeared beside Scott.  
  
"Now cool it kid…" Logan was cut off as Sabertooth dove at him from above.  
  
"You're getting soft Wolverine. You should have known I was there."  
  
"You must have taken a bath then, cause I sure as hell didn't smell you coming." Logan growled back.  
  
Pietro used the distraction to his advantage and sped through the group.  
  
"Can't catch me! I'm to fast for you!" he said as he ran circles around Evan.  
  
The spikes that Evan threw weren't fast enough until Ken laid down a sheet of ice. Pietro stopped a couple of inches away from the ice.  
  
"You don't really think I'm going to fall for that again do you?"  
  
"No, but you did fall for this." Evan said after launching his spikes.  
  
Pietro turned but even he wasn't fast enough to evade the spikes before they hit him, pinning him to the wall of the decrepit building.  
  
Toad then leapt up and spat at Ken who was the closest. The sticky green glob halted in mid air before landing on the ground. In their minds they could hear Amanda growl and mutter about wanting her body back.  
  
Draco glanced at Ken, /I don't understand. Amanda can't use her powers?/  
  
Ken shook his head, /She can, but they're limited. She's in Whitewing's body not her own./  
  
Draco was going to reply but at that moment Fred decided to charge them and Scott. The red head flicked his visor and a red beam shot out and hit Fred, knocking him back several feet. Draco concentrated on her power. Soon her hands were engulfed in flames and above her two giant flaming hands hung in the air waiting for her direction. She was reaching for Fred when the door of the rickety old building flew open and a man stepped out.  
  
"NO! nononononono!" the man waved his arms around, hopping from one foot to the other. "No! Mustn't ruin Master's plans. Master said collect telepaths and that is what I do."  
  
"Who are you?" Kitty asked, stepping away from her fight with Toad.  
  
Even Logan and Sabertooth paused their fight.  
  
"Who is the Master?" Scott asked.  
  
"Magneto Master." The man said, his eyes held a glint of insanity as the moved from left to right wildly.  
  
"And you're going to stop us?" Evan looked sceptical and Draco was inclined to agree. The guy looks totally harmless.  
  
"Enough of this. Let's just get rid of these guys." Lance held out his hands as his eyes rolled back into his head. The earth started to tremble and shake. The ground split open slightly and the building started to crack.  
  
"NOOOOO!!" the man howled.  
  
Whitewing was in the air on the other side of the building outside a large bay window. Inside he could see a young woman in a chair beside a bed that held Amanda's body. He went closer to the window and tapped the glass with his foot. The brunette turned and looked surprised. But she stood and came to open the large window anyway. Changing his shape to a crow he landed on the window ledge and then hopped into the room. He changed back and grinned.  
  
"Hello. My names Whitewing and I'm here to deliver Amanda back to her body."  
  
Darlene giggled, "You're so cute!"  
  
/Don't tell him that. You'll give him a big ego that I'll have to deflate later./ Amanda growled, / Now, enough talking. I want my body./  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Whitewing went to the bed. For some reason he had a really bad feeling about putting Amanda back into her body. He reached out and grabbed Amanda's hand. Immediately she started following the link to her body and Whitewing was alone in his head once again. That's when the shaking started. Whitewing was tossed on to the bed, landing on top of Amanda while Darlene landed on the floor.  
  
"What's that?" Darlene asked, looking around wildly.  
  
"That would be one of the Brotherhood using his power. The idiot is gonna level the building at this rate." Whitewing swore.  
  
"Not right now he's not." Came Amanda's voice. Abruptly the shaking stopped as Amanda put her powers to good use.  
  
"Darlene, started getting the telepaths out of here, this place is going to fall anytime." Amanda said as the door to the room blew open from the force of her power.  
  
"I'll find the keys and get them all out." Darlene promised as she ran out.  
  
"Ah…Amanda? Are you okay?" Whitewing asked.  
  
Amanda winced, "No. My head hurts."  
  
Whitewing blinked in surprise, "You actually admitted to it!"  
  
Amanda growled and Whitewing smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. Turn to a cat and we'll get you out of here."  
  
Draco and Ken blinked in surprise as the ground stopped shaking. They looked at Lance and saw him straining again something that was stopping his power.  
  
"YES!!!" Draco screeched, "He did it!!!" She jumped on Ken, hugging him tightly. Her flaming hands disappearing.  
  
"Did what?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Whitewing got Amanda into her body." Draco explained, grinning widely.  
  
"Uh…Draco…" Ken blushed nervously, "You can…um…let go now."  
  
"Huh?" Draco looked at her arms that were still wrapped around Ken.  
  
She blushed, "Oh, ah…right." She let him go.  
  
"Awe, that was so cute." Kitty grinned.  
  
Draco scowled, doing a fairly good imitation of Amanda. But then a whirlwind swept past them.  
  
"I'mfree!! Let'sseeyoutrythatagain!!" Pietro said in a rush.  
  
The speed demon started running causing little tornados here and there. They were so busy trying to catch him that they didn't see Fred and Toad behind them.  
  
Draco felt something hit her feet and she looked down to see green slime covering her black shoes.  
  
"Eww." Behind her there was a loud crash.  
  
Turning she saw Fred by the mansion a door raised above his head. The large teen threw the board. It headed straight for her.  
  
Ken watched as the chuck of wood headed straight for Draco. The fiery teen held up her hands. Flames raced out and incinerated the wood before in came close to her. But Fred wasn't done yet. He body checked the wall and loose pieces started falling around them. One rather large piece fell heading straight for Draco.  
  
"Draco!! LOOK OUT!!!" Ken shouted.  
  
Draco looked up. She raised her hands about her head but bricks aren't as flammable as wood and the piece of wall kept falling. Ken ran forward, forming a thick heavy shard of ice in his hand to knock it aside. He threw it managed to knock the bit of wall aside only to make room for the one behind it. The second smaller piece fell, hitting Draco on the side of the head knocking her out.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
There, now Draco should be happy that I got the next chapter out. When it comes to fic's she likes she's about as subtle as a 2 by 4 to the head. *grins* anyway sorry about any spelling errors, I tried to catch them all but I'm just SO sick of English stuff. *growls* stupid English Provincial!!!!! R&R if you want. 


	9. Chapters 9&10 aka 'I can't figure out ho...

I'm lazy. I'm uploading these last to chapter as one cause I don't want to have to load them twice then they're already in one file.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Being held in large claws was not an experience Amanda enjoyed even after all the experience she had with the feeling. Maybe it was just instinct. The same instinct that told her something bad was happening. She couldn't tell. Her powers of telepathy were such a mess, she couldn't tell her thoughts from the people in the mansion. A spark of unreasonable anger ignited within the storm of thoughts. Anger at the confusion and pain everyone's thoughts provoked was mixed with hatred for the people responsible.  
  
/Amanda!/ Whitewing called into her mind.  
  
/What?/ She forced her words out of the storm. It was getting harder and harder to speak now that she was firmly in her own body once again.  
  
/Didn't you feel that?/  
  
/What?!?/  
  
/Draco is hurt. She's now unconscious./ Whitewing sounded worried. /Amanda? Are you all right?/  
  
/I'm fine./ Amanda growled. She didn't want Whitewing to worry about her, /I can take care of myself. Just get us to the ground./  
  
/Sure thing, I'll drop you off by./  
  
Whitewing's voice faded off, as the voices grew louder. Amanda pushed them away trying to erect some kind of barrier to keep the foreign thoughts away. It wasn't working, her own anger got in her way, she couldn't think clearly. It was like swimming through a red haze. This only served to further her anger. By the time her paws touched the ground she was shaking and it wasn't from the heights.  
  
Ken held Draco in his arms. He'd managed to free her from Toad's slime and now the X-men formed a loose circle around them to protect them from the Brotherhood.  
  
"Draco! Come on, wake up!!" Ken pulled Draco's cracked goggles off her head. There was blood covering the broken goggles.  
  
"Laura!! You're not leaving me to deal with this by myself." Ken ripped off one of the sleeves of his shirt and tried to staunch the flow of blood.  
  
/Ken?/  
  
"Draco." Ken cast a quick illusion around them. The others saw him holding a Draco who looked to be at Death's door.  
  
"Ken, what happened?" she whispered.  
  
"A piece of brick hit you. It grazed the side of your head. You've only got a bloody cut on your head as far as I can tell. You're lucky, those crazy goggles of yours took the worst of the hit."  
  
Draco grinned weakly, "I know. I'm the luckiest."  
  
"Draco." Ken paused.  
  
"What?" Draco opened her eyes and winced at the bright light. Ken moved a bit, blocking the sun for her.  
  
"I.um.I wanted." Ken hung his head, "Never mind. I'll tell you later."  
  
"No. Tell me now." Draco insisted.  
  
Ken shook his head, continuing to hold his torn sleeve against Draco's head. A shadow past over them drawing their attention away from each other. Whitewing dropped Amanda on the ground and then landed beside them in an eagle form.  
  
/We have a problem. Amanda's out of control./ Whitewing said as he returned to his normal form followed by Amanda.  
  
"Are you alright Draco." Amanda asked, her voice sounded strained but otherwise gave no indication of how much pain she was in.  
  
"Yeah, Ken's watching out for me." Draco grinned.  
  
Amanda nodded, her eyes swept the battlefield and Draco's did the same, seeing what she had missed. The X-Men and the Brotherhood were fighting, hardly paying attention to the four in the middle of it all. Sabertooth and Wolverine were still battling it out, both looking more that a little ragged. Scott was helping both Jean and Rogue as the girls fought Lance and Fred. Kurt was leading Todd on a chase around the battlefield and lastly Kitty and Evan fought Quicksilver.  
  
"Um.Amanda, are you all right?" Whitewing asked, concern etched his voice as he watched Amanda glare at the shadows of the mansion.  
  
"I'm fine." She put a hand to her head. The thoughts hurt and it was getting worse.  
  
"Amanda, you need to erect a shield. Your mind will not stand for much more abuse." Ken said with a calm he obviously didn't feel.  
  
Amanda snarled, "Not now." Her enhanced vision could see something growing in the shadows but she wasn't sure what it was. It kept growing but the others didn't notice.  
  
"Amanda, Let's link and we'll help you with a shield." Whitewing said as he came up behind her.  
  
"No!!" Amanda leapt away from Whitewing and at the same time sent her power into the ground. The sudden heave sent the growing form into the light.  
  
"What the." Evan stopped fighting, "What the hell is that?"  
  
The X-men and Brotherhood alike stopped fighting and looked at the growing figure. Even Sabertooth and Wolverine stopped their battle.  
  
"Skylar." Amanda growled. A crazed look entered her eye as she stared at her own personal enemy. She lunged at him.  
  
"Grab her!" Draco shouted, "She's gonna get herself killed." Whitewing landed in front of her. He wrapped his wings around the angry catwoman. Ken helped Draco up and they made their way to their friends. As one they put their hands on Amanda and they all entered her mind.  
  
The first thing they did once they were in Amanda's mind was shield themselves against the fury that was in her mind.  
  
/Is this all hers or is it from all the other minds?/ Draco asked.  
  
/I don't know. Let's join together and create a shield to block these random thoughts. Then we can worry about finding Amanda./ Ken suggested.  
  
/All right./ Draco joined her mind with Ken's and then they both pulled Whitewing in.  
  
/Let's get to work./  
  
Draco and Whitewing pushed the foreign thoughts away and Ken came up behind them spinning a strong shield. It wasn't long before they had a solid sturdy shield protecting Amanda's mind.  
  
/Amanda?/ Whitewing called.  
  
Nothing.  
  
/All this anger IS hers!/ Draco said, /We're not going to be able to talk to her from in here./  
  
/The shield will hold long enough for us to finish this./ Ken said as they started to leave Amanda's mind.  
  
Whitewing settled back into his own body and quickly looked around at what had happened while they were working. What he saw he didn't like at all. The X-men stood in front of them facing the ugliest thing Whitewing had ever seen. The man Amanda had name as Skylar had grown to be about the size of a single story house. But his size wasn't the most disturbing thing though it did make it worse. It was that fact that he wasn't human. If Whitewing hadn't seen Skylar in Amanda's mind, hadn't seen that he was human, he never would have guessed that Skylar could have grown into the sickly grey thing in front of them. It was scaly with large lumpy wings. It vaguely resembled pictures of Pterodactyls that Whitewing had seen when studying. Behind the creature was the Brotherhood looking like they were winning.  
  
"What the hell is that??" Draco asked sounding confused, "That wasn't there before."  
  
"Skylar." Amanda hissed. If she had been in cat form her fur would have been sticking out on end.  
  
Whitewing glanced at Amanda nervously, "Ah.Amanda? Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine. Killing things always makes me feel better." Amanda said calmly with a dangerous glint in her eye.  
  
"I don't think we want to do that dear. The X-men wouldn't like that. You do remember them don't you." Whitewing said dryly.  
  
"You didn't feel what that monster did to all those telepaths." Amanda turned on Whitewing, eyes blazing, "You only know of the pain, the feelings. I know exactly what he did to most of those people."  
  
"Amanda." Ken started.  
  
"I'm taking him down and you're not going to stop me." Amanda snarled as she started forward.  
  
"We weren't thinking of stopping you. We're a team." Whitewing grinned, "So let's do this right."  
  
Amanda paused and turned to face Whitewing, "What?"  
  
Whitewing held Amanda's gaze as he spoke.  
  
"Well? Draco, Illusion you in?" Whitewing asked, deliberately using their other names this time. Ken nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Let's kick some ass." Draco grinned, her wound already forgotten as she walked to Amanda's side. Ken followed her and the stood together.  
  
Jean glanced back. Wanting to make sure that the four were all right. She blinked in surprise when she saw all four standing just behind her and her friends.  
  
"You guys should get back. I don't think you want to get involved with this. You're not at full strength and."  
  
"We were about to say the same to you." Ken interrupted, "We're stronger than all of you put together."  
  
"But we've dealt with this kind of thing before." Scott said, his eyes not leaving Skylar.  
  
"No you haven't. He's not human and he's not a mutant." Draco said, "He's been created."  
  
"How do you know that?" Logan growled.  
  
"My healing power doesn't like things that aren't natural." Draco explained.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!" Kurt yelled just as he leapt out of the way.  
  
The X-men scattered as some kind of wave swept towards them. It seemed to distort the air around it as if sped towards the four who hadn't run.  
  
"Ready?" Draco called as she held hands with Ken and Amanda.  
  
"Do we know what we're doing?" Whitewing asked as he grabbed Amanda's other hand with his wing.  
  
"Not a clue." Ken said but he grinned, "Fun isn't it."  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes, "You people make me look normal."  
  
Whitewing gasped, "Hark! Was that a joke I just heard??"  
  
"Shut up featherhead." Amanda said just as the wave hit them.  
  
To be continued..  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The wave wasn't what they expected. It was worse. As the blast hit them they went numb. Then the wave started to distort them. They could feel their powers warping and being pushed together. Something was stopping it from working but not enough.  
  
/So that's what it does. It trying to confuse us so that our powers will kill each other./ Ken said to the others.  
  
/I know. My healing powers are just barley enough to stop it!/ Draco growled.  
  
Immediately the others started feeding her their power to ease the strain. They waited for the blast to end but it seemed to go on forever. The strangest thing was the wave somehow was powering them up now.  
  
/Is this wave thinking or something? I feel like I'm about to burst!/ Whitewing said with a mental groan. Draco and Ken groaned in unison as they fell to their knees. Amanda gritted her teeth. I must have been weaker than I thought; I don't feel nearly as bad. She looked around but all she could see was distorted shapes. If this keeps up they're going to die. She thought to herself. She glanced at her friends and making a quick decision cut the power they were feeding Draco. Then before they could protest she started draining off the power that was so close to killing them.  
  
/Amanda!?/ All three yelled, /What are you doing!?!?!/  
  
Amanda ignored them as she took aim at the largest distorted shape in front of her. She could see other moving blures and flashes of light but ignored them as she pushed. They all heard a yell and a loud crash. The wave dissipated and they could see that Amanda had pushed Skylar into the mansion. The giant beast flailed around as it worked it's way back to its feet. By the time it was standing Draco, Whitewing and Ken were on their feet and standing beside Amanda.  
  
"So what now Catseye?" Whitewing asked with a tiny smile on his lips, "Do we destroy him or fix him."  
  
"Destroy him." Catseye said, her eyes glowing with power.  
  
"Your wish is my command M'lady." Whitewing's eyes closed and he fell limply to the ground. In front of them appeared a large Phoenix.  
  
/I'm guessing the wave boosted our powers./ Whitewing said as he crouched down. His body was easily as big as Skylar who was watching them in shock along with the rest of the people there.  
  
/Stand on me by my head, you'll be safer up here./  
  
Amanda lifted Whitewing's unconscious body, Ken and Draco onto Whitewing so that Ken and Draco were on his left side while Amanda and Whitewing's body were on the right. Whitewing launched them into the sky, flying high. They saw Skylar shake himself and follow but not nearly as graceful as Whitewing was.  
  
Ken watched Skylar as Whitewing circled above the monster. He felt detached as the power in him boiled. He held out a hand and when Skylar passed his line of sight a white mist fell from his hand. Ice appeared along Skylar's spine.  
  
/Damn. I seem to have missed./ Ken said in amusement.  
  
/Hold on./ Whitewing said before he dove. His talons ripped into one of Skylar's wings while Draco torched the other one. Skylar fell from the sky like a rock. They saw the X-men and the Brotherhood fall to the ground when Skylar landed. Whitewing followed, landing gracefully.  
  
/He can't run now, Amanda./ Draco said as they slid off of Whitewing.  
  
In response the ground around Skylar shook as it came up and surrounded him until an earth sphere was hanging in the sky. Ken stepped forward and froze it. Then Draco with her flame hands held it while Amanda collected all her power. Whitewing, Ken and Draco all joined with her lending them her power. Then when she was ready Amanda held the ball with her power and threw it up. Using every bit of power she had access to in order to get Skylar and his prison past the atmosphere ensuring that he would be orbiting the earth for a long time. But the action wasn't without its consequences. Amanda was the first to fall from exhaustion. The others only seconds behind. Whitewing's Phoenix form simply disappeared as his mind went back to his body.  
  
Draco woke up on a soft bed. Blearily she opened her eyes found herself in her room at Xavier's mansion.  
  
"How the hell did I end up here?" Draco croaked aloud, not expecting an answer. She got one anyway.  
  
"The other's brought you four back. You were all nearly dead." Came Professor Xavier's soft voice.  
  
"Where are the others?" Draco asked as she attempted to wake up.  
  
"In bed still unconscious. There were .shall we say few problems found when you were brought here." Xavier said slowly.  
  
"Such as?" Draco prompted.  
  
"Well, Cerebro found that you all are going to be a lot weaker than you were before. I believe you all may have burned out some of your gifts."  
  
"That's okay. We can afford to loose some of them." Draco said while wondering exactly which gifts she might have lost. Beside her she could hear someone groan. With a groan of her own she turned her head and saw Ken lying in another bed.  
  
/Oh.I hurt./ Ken moaned.  
  
/Well, now I now this gift works./ Draco said sarcastically.  
  
/What?/ Ken looked ever so confused. Draco took pity on him and explained what Xavier had told her.  
  
/So, what was it you wanted to tell me?/ Draco asked when she finished her explanation.  
  
/Um.ah./ Ken stuttered while he blushed.  
  
/You said you'd tell me./ Draco pointed out.  
  
/I.was.a...um.wonderingifyou'dgooutwithmesometime?/ Ken finished in a rush.  
  
/What? Even I couldn't follow that./ Draco said, /And I'm the speed talker./  
  
Ken repeated his question a bit more slowly. Draco grinned.  
  
/I thought you'd never ask. I though was gonna have to ask you. I'd love to./  
  
/Really./ Ken looked so hopeful.  
  
Draco gave a little nod that made her head throb. /As soon as we're well./ She amended with a groan.  
  
Ken chuckled mentally, willing to put up the pain now that he had something to look forward to.  
  
Whitewing woke up not long after Draco and Ken did. But he was in a different room. He managed to pull himself into a sitting position and found the room empty with the exception of Amanda who lay in the other bed.  
  
"Amanda?" Whitewing called. Nothing. He tried again this time with his mind.  
  
/Amanda? Catseye?/  
  
Frustrated Whitewing hauled himself over to the side of the bed and stood on shaky legs. His head was pounding but he ignored it. He needed to make sure Amanda was okay. He crossed the room and sat on the edge of Amanda's bed. He took her hand in his wing.  
  
/Amanda? Are you alright?/ This time he heard a vague grumpy mumbling.  
  
/Amanda?/ There was more grumpy mumbling. This time a little louder.  
  
/Come on Amanda. Wake up./  
  
/Go'way./ Came a faint voice.  
  
/Amanda!!/ Whitewing cheered.  
  
/Whitewing if you don't let me sleep I may do something I know I'll regret./ Amanda threatened, not bothering to move.  
  
Whitewing sniffed dramatically, /You care. You really care./ Amanda growled as she opened one eye to glare at him.  
  
/Of course I care. I wouldn't have put up with you for this long if I hadn't./ Whitewing blinked in surprise, /I was just kidding./  
  
/That's nice./  
  
"Do you really care?" Whitewing asked aloud.  
  
"YES! I really do care about you. Now, can I go back to sleep?" Amanda asked in annoyance.  
  
Whitewing grinned happily. /Of course M'lady. Anything for you./  
  
/Oh brother./  
  
"Now how to get back to my own bed." Whitewing pondered the task.  
  
Amanda's brow furrowed as she tried to move him but nothing happened. "I think I broke my telekinetic power cause I can't seem to move you."  
  
Whitewing sigh as he started to get up. Amanda tugged on his wing. /Stay here. I don't want you to fall. Broken boyfriends are no fun./  
  
Whitewing laughed as Amanda moved over and Whitewing curled up beside her on the bed.  
  
In the end it took them several days to recover. In that time they found that they had lost some of their powers. Draco had lost her flames while Ken lost his ice. Whitewing lost his astral projection. Amanda lost the most. Her telekinetic power was gone as was about half of her telepathy power. She had enough to communicate with the others and that was it. But she still had her power to shape shift so she was happy. Draco had dug out a new pair of goggles from some corner of her room and was once again wearing them. Ken just shook his head and put up with it. While Whitewing would often take bird form and try and steal them. Amanda just watched them in amusement. They were her family, not perfect but they would do.  
  
The END!!  
  
  
  
*does a happy dance* I'm finished!!!!!!! I don't like the ending but oh well. It's done so that's okay. Draco can stop screeching at me now. I so lost interest in this story but I'm proud of myself. I actually finished it instead of tossing it. *Grins* I'M DONE!!! I can concentrate on all my other stuff now with out worrying about this thing. WHEEE!!!! 


End file.
